United We Stand
by Kazemon15
Summary: What happens when seasons collid? ...what happens when there's nowhere to hide? I hate quickedit...took out all my scence breakups! Chapt 10 up! Autthor's apology added. Damn school...keepts getting in my way! But now, I HAVE MORE FREE TIME...WRITING CHAP
1. Destiny

This story takes place about two or three months after the Digidestined and Tamers defeated Diaboromon in the fourth movie and Locomon in the sixth movie, and about the time where the Frontiers defeated Cherubimon and Lucemon.  
  
Tai was walking to the park to meet the other Digidestined at a picnic. Agumon was walking alongside him.  
  
"We are so late, Tai," Agumon said.  
  
"I know that, Agumon, but how do you expect me to be on time when I couldn't find my Digivice?" Tai asked.  
  
"You don't need it. What, you think we might get attacked while walking to the park?" Agumon asked.  
  
"I'm just trying to set a good example of being a good leader," Tai said. "Good leaders are always prepared!"  
  
"That's not what you said four years ago when you were leader," joked Agumon.  
  
"Shut up," Tai said.  
  
Meanwhile in West Shinjuku...  
  
"Takato, hurry up!" his mother yelled. "Henry is waiting!"  
  
"I can't find my D-power!" Takato yelled.  
  
"Guilmon hungry!" yelled Guilmon.  
  
"Found it!" Takato cheered.  
  
"You really need to keep track of that thing," Henry said.  
  
"Momentie!" Terriermon laughed.  
  
In Sibuya...  
  
"Takuya, hurry up!" yelled Koji angrily. "I don't know why we're going on a stupid picnic anyway."  
  
"My D-tector, where is it?!" Takuya screamed. "Oh, here it is!"  
  
"We don't want to keep J.P, Zoe, Tommy, and Kouichi waiting, do we?" Koji said as he folded his arms.  
  
Back at Odaiba...  
  
"Tai, where were you?" Davis asked.  
  
"Looking for my Digivice..." Tai said.  
  
"Did you find it?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah," said Tai.  
  
"Where was it?" Ken asked.  
  
".......in my underwear drawer," Tai said, embarrassed.  
  
The Digidestined all laughed.  
  
"Well, you should see where Davis keeps his D-3!" Veemon laughed.  
  
"Shut up, Veemon!" Davis knocked Veemon on the head.  
  
"Ow!" yelled Veemon.  
  
"Is everyone here?" T.K. asked.  
  
"WAIT!!!!!" Davis yelled in a panic. "Where's Kari?!"  
  
"I'm right here, Davis," Kari said, behind Davis.  
  
"Oh," said an embarrassed Davis. "I was just, uh... making sure you were here, Kari."  
  
In West Shinjuku...  
  
"Thanks for making us wait, goggle head," Rika angrily said.  
  
"Well, sorry, Rika," said Takato.  
  
"Guilmon hungry!!" Guilmon cried.  
  
"Don't have a cow, Guilmon," Renamon said.  
  
"Fine, let's eat," Rika said.  
  
"Hey, chumly, why ya so quiet all of a sudden?" asked Kazu.  
  
"What's wrong, Takato?" Jeri asked.  
  
"I don't feel so good," Takato replied. "I feel dizzy."  
  
All of a sudden, Takato and Guilmon disappeared right before the Tamers' eyes!  
  
"Takato!" Henry yelled.  
  
"Guilmon!" yelled Terriermon.  
  
In Sibuya...  
  
"What's wrong, Takuya?" Koji asked. "You don't look so good."  
  
"My head is spinny," replied Takuya.  
  
"Spinny?" J.P. asked. "Don't you mean dizzy, Taky?"  
  
Takuya looked at his hands. They weren't there! He was disappearing!  
  
"Takuya!" Zoe yelled. Then he disappeared completely.  
  
"What is going on?!" Koji yelled.  
  
In Odaiba...  
  
"Tai? Davis?" Kari called for them. "Where are they?"  
  
"Kari!!" Veemon and Agumon yelled.  
  
"Tai and Davis disappeared before our very eyes!" Veemon said.  
  
"Yeah! They--" before Agumon could finish, he and Veemon disappeared!  
  
"Agumon! Veemon!" Kari yelled. "Tai...Davis....no."  
  
When Takato woke up, he was floating in a dark universe.  
  
"Takatomon!" Guilmon said as floated up to him. "You're awake!"  
  
"What's going on here?" said a voice.  
  
"Who's there?!" Guilmon growled. It was Takuya.  
  
"Who are you?" Takato asked as he pointed to Takuya.  
  
"Who am I? Who are you?" asked Takuya.  
  
"I think the question is, 'who are all of you?'" asked a voice. It was Tai and Davis.  
  
"Tai, Davis, you're okay!" Agumon and Veemon ran up to them.  
  
"Whoever you guys are, I think we better get out of this creepy world," Takuya said.  
  
"You're right. There will be plenty of time for introductions later,"  
Takato agreed.  
  
"Right," Tai and Davis agreed.  
  
"But how? We're floating in the middle of nowhere!" Takuya looked around the Darkness. Then they heard a voice.  
  
"Hello, children."  
  
"W-who's there?!" yelled Takuya.  
  
"Welcome, Takuya Kanbara, Takato Matsuki, Tai Kamiya, and Davis Motomiya!"  
  
"How did you know my name?" Davis asked.  
  
"I know all about you, Digimon leaders..."  
  
"Digimon leaders?" Tai asked. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Tai, Tai. You are always asking questions."  
  
"Whoever you are, listen up!" Agumon said. "You harm one hair on Tai's head, I'll let you have it!"  
  
"That goes for Davis, too!" Veemon yelled.  
  
"As well as Takatomon!" Guilmon growled.  
  
"Takatomon?" Tai asked as he looked nervously over at Takato.  
  
"Guilmon, for the last time, I'm not a 'mon'!" Takato said.  
  
"But what about that kid?" Davis asked as he looked at Takuya.  
  
"I can take care of myself!" Takuya said.  
  
"You're nuts," Takato replied.  
  
"Nuts? Where?" Guilmon glanced around eagerly.  
  
"It's an expression, Guilmon," Takato explained.  
  
"Aw, nuts!" cried Guilmon.  
  
"You're the one who's nuts," Takuya said. "I can Spirit Evolve!"  
  
"Spirit Evolve?" Davis asked. "What??"  
  
"Enough of this pointless chatter!"  
  
"What do you want?" Tai asked.  
  
"I want you to serve me! You are the strongest of your groups; well, maybe Beowulfmon is the strongest in Takuya's group."  
  
"I know that voice!" Takuya gasped.  
  
"What do you mean?" Guilmon asked.  
  
"Cherubimon! You coward!" Takuya yelled.  
  
"Coward?" Cherubimon said "You're the coward, Spirit of Fire!"  
  
"Spirit of Fire?" Agumon asked.  
  
"With your combined forces, we can rule the Digital World and the Real World," Cherubimon said gleefully.  
  
"And what makes you think we are going to serve you?!" Davis asked.  
  
"The Darkness..." Cherubimon said.  
  
"Darkness?" Takato asked.  
  
Cherubimon then laughed and left them in the darkened universe.  
  
"I know one things for sure," Tai said.  
  
"What?" Takuya asked.  
  
"We're never getting out of here," Tai replied.  
  
"Ohhh!! You sound like you're giving up without even trying!" Takato  
yelled.  
  
"He's right!" Takuya said. "We need to keep our heads high."  
  
"I agree," Davis said as he nodded his head.  
  
"You're right, kid," Tai smiled.  
  
"Call me Takato," Takato replied.  
  
"Hi, Takato, I'm Davis," said Davis.  
  
"I'm Takuya," Takuya introduced himself.  
  
"Name's Tai," Tai said. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"I'm Agumon and this is Veemon," said Agumon.  
  
"I Guilmon," Guilmon said as he pointed to himself.  
  
"Now that we know each other," Takuya said. "we should try to get out of this place."  
  
"Yeah," Takato said. "Tai, Davis, can your Digimon Digivolve?"  
  
"Of course they can," Davis said, then he looked over to his partner. "Veemon, do your stuff."  
  
"Wait," Tai looked around. "Where's Takuya's Digimon?"  
  
"I'm my own Digimon! I'll show you!" Takuya held up his D-tector. "Spirit Evolution! Agunimon!"  
  
"He turned into a Digimon!" Guilmon said in amazement.  
  
"Not just any Digimon, but a Legendary Warrior!" Agumon said.  
  
"Legendary Warrior?" Tai asked.  
  
"I'll explain everything later," Agunimon said. "Right now, we have to get out of here!"  
  
"He's right! Digimodify! Digivolution, activate!" Takato slashed a card though his D-power.  
  
"Guilmon digivovle to... Growlmon!" He Digivolved.  
  
"Digi-what?" Tai asked.  
  
"Explanations later?" Takato said.  
  
"Yeah," Tai said. "Agumon!"  
  
"Agumon digivolve to... Greymon!"  
  
"Veemon digivolve to... Exveemon! Now what?"  
  
"Attack the Darkness!" Agunimon said. "Maybe that's our ticket out of  
here!"  
  
"Good idea!" Greymon said. "I'll start! Nova Blast!"  
  
"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon yelled as he shot a red-hot flame ball.  
  
"Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon said as a tornado of fire appeared.  
  
"Vee Laser!" Exveemon shot a X-like laser into the Darkness.  
  
There was a huge explosion. Where all the Digimon attacked was a huge  
hole.  
  
"We did it!" Agunimon said. Then he turned back into Takuya.  
  
All the other Digimon returned to their rookie forms. The children and their Digimon walked out of the hole to find themselves in the Digital World desert.  
  
"How do we get home?" Takato asked.  
  
"Hey, Tai," Agumon said as he looked at his partner.  
  
"Yeah?" asked Tai.  
  
"It's a good thing you found your Digivice, huh?" Agumon smiled.  
  
"Yeah," Tai said.  
  
"Maybe Azulongmon can help us..." said Takato.  
  
"Azulongmon?" Davis asked. "You mean one of the four guardings Azulongmon?"  
  
"Yeah, have you met him?" asked Takato.  
  
"Have I met him? We freed him. 'We' as in my friends and I," Davis said.  
  
Tai looked at Takuya fooling around with his D-tector. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm trying to get a hold of my friends," replied Takuya.  
  
"Hey, that gives me an idea!" Davis said with a big grin on his face. "I can email Kari and the others!"  
  
"Good thinking," Takuya replied as he looked at Davis who was chuckling to himself. "but with what? I don't have a computer."  
  
"With my D-terminal," Davis explained as his grin grew even bigger. "Now you've lost me..." said Takuya as just smiled nervously.  
  
"Just watch," Davis replied as he took out his D-terminal and emailed Kari. She emailed back.  
  
The email said, "Where in the world did you guys go? We were so worried!"  
  
Davis wrote, "We went to the Digital World. Some jerk transported us here. And we met two new Digidestined."  
  
She replied, "Okay, stay where you are. We're coming."  
  
"Now, how am I gonna get a hold of Zoe and the others?" Takuya asked himself.  
  
"Who's Zoe?" Tai asked, then a big smile grew on his face. "Your girlfriend?"  
  
"No," Takuya blushed. "Just a friend."  
  
"Then why are you blushing?" Davis asked, also with a smile.  
  
"C'mon, guys," Takato said. "Leave him alone."  
  
"I owe you one, buddy," replied Takuya.  
  
"Takato, I'm hungry," complained Guilmon.  
  
"You're always hungry," said Takato.  
  
"You know, I'm kinda hungry, too, Tai," Agumon said.  
  
"Well, you have been through a lot," Tai said. "I mean, digivolving and fighting..."  
  
"Tai, our Digimon get weak when they're hungry," said Davis.  
  
"But we can't leave until your friends get here," Takuya said.  
  
Takato was quiet. Veemon noticed this. "Hey, Takato, what's wrong?"  
  
"Listen..." Takato replied.  
  
They all stopped and listened. They could hear faint yelling. "Tai! Davis! Where are you?!"  
  
"It's Ken!" Davis yelled. "Over here!!"  
  
"There you are!" Ken ran up to them. "Is everyone okay?"  
  
"I've been better," Takuya joked.  
  
"Are they the new Digidestined?" asked Ken.  
  
"I'm not a Digidestined," Takato replied.  
  
"I thought we were gonna explain everything later," Takuya said.  
  
"Where is everyone else, Ken?" Tai asked.  
  
"Scattered throughout the Digiworld, "Ken explained. "Davis forgot to tell us exactly where you guys were."  
  
"Oops, sorry," laughed Davis.  
  
"Come on, let's go," Ken said.  
  
"Hold it right there, children!" yelled a voice.  
  
"Not Cherubimon again!" Takato yelled.  
  
"I guess you don't care for your friends, Takuya," said Cherubimon.  
  
"What do you mean?!" yelled Takuya.  
  
"The Spirit of Light is on his way," Cherubimon said.  
  
"Listen, pal," Takuya yelled. "you hurt my friends and I'll hurt you, you jerk!"  
  
"And the poor little Spirit of Ice. He's hurt," said Cherubimon.  
  
"Hurt?" Takuya gasped. "Tommy!" Then Cherubimon's voice disappeared. "Come back here, you dirty coward!"  
  
"Takuya!" yelled a familiar voice.  
  
Takuya saw Koji running up to them. "Koji! What happened?"  
  
"We were attacked while we were looking for you!" Koji said. "Kouichi and I are all that's left. That stupid Cherubimon kidnapped the others!"  
  
"How's Tommy?!" Takuya yelled. "Was he okay?!"  
  
"He wasn't doing so well," replied Koji sadly.  
  
"Poor Tommy," said Takuya. "He's only a little kid, for Pete's sake."  
  
"What's going on here?" Ken asked. "I deserve some answers!"  
  
"Watch your mouth, kid!" Koji yelled at Ken.  
  
"What did you say to me, brat?!" yelled Ken.  
  
"You heard me, nerd!" Koji said.  
  
"Nobody calls Ken names!" Wormmon yelled.  
  
"You keep out of this, bug," said Koji coldly.  
  
"C'mon, guys," smiled Takato. "Can't we all just be friends?"  
  
"Can it!!" Ken and Koji snapped.  
  
"Well, I tried," Takato sighed.  
  
"Um, Koji?" said Takuya as he tapped Koji on the shoulder. "Don't mean to butt into your little argument, but where's Kouichi?"  
  
"He went off looking for our friends," Koji replied.  
  
"And you didn't try to stop him?!" Takuya yelled.  
  
"Hey, I can't control his actions," replied Koji. "Besides, you forget he's older than me."  
  
"Why don't we try and get a hold the others, Ken?" Tai asked.  
  
Then a giant purple bunny rabbit appeared in front of them. It was Cherubimon. "Why don't we not try to get a hold of them," he chuckled.  
  
"What is that?!" Davis yelled as he pointed to the clown rabbit.  
  
"It's Cherubimon!" Takuya replied.  
  
"Koji," Cherubimon looked at him. "Join me."  
  
"Fat chance!" Koji yelled.  
  
"Fine, then," Cherubimon laughed. "I won't spare your brother's life."  
  
"Brother?" Koji gasped. "What have you done to Kouichi, you scumbag?!"  
  
"He's around," Cherubimon said. "Evolve! Fight me!"  
  
"If you want a fight, you'll get a fight!" Koji held up his D-tector.  
  
"Don't, Koji!" yelled Takuya. "We didn't stand a chance last time without Hyper Spirit Evolving!"  
  
But Koji didn't listen. "Spirit Evolution! Lobomon!"  
  
"That's it..." Cherubimon said.  
  
"Lobo Kendo!" yelled Lobomon as he tried to stab Cherubimon with his beam sabers.  
  
"Heaven's Judgment!" Cherubimon struck Lobomon with a bolt of lightning.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!" Lobomon cried in pain.  
  
"Lobomon!" Takuya felt so helpless. He was too tired to Spirit Evolve and help his best friend.  
  
"Stop him," Ken looked at Wormmon. "Wormmon."  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon! Spiking Strike!!" Stingmon flew at Cherubimon with his stings ready to attack him.  
  
Cherubimon saw him out of the corner of his eye. "Fool." He hit Stingmon with his hand.  
  
"Stingmon! No!" Ken yelled.  
  
"I can't digivolve..." said a helpless Veemon.  
  
"We're just too weak," said Agumon.  
  
Lobomon was still caught in Cherubimon's Heaven's Judgment, yelling in pain.  
  
Takuya closed his eyes. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his best friend. He couldn't do anything. "No... Koji..."  
  
"Gargo Laser!!"  
  
"Howling Blaster!!"  
  
Takuya opened his eyes. He saw two Digimon help Lobomon break free of Cherubimon's Heaven's Judgment attack.  
  
"Gargomon!" Takato cheered happily.  
  
"Garurumon!" Tai said.  
  
Running towards them was Henry and Matt.  
  
"You guys know each other?" Ken asked.  
  
"No, we met each other when we where looking for you," Matt explained.  
  
"We trust each other," Henry said. "After all, we're all on the same team, right?"  
  
"I thank you," Lobomon looked at Gargomon who was standing beside him to see if he was alright. "but I don't need your help."  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Gargomon said. "You can't even help yourself."  
  
"I will be back..." Cherubimon disappeared.  
  
The Digimon returned to their rookie forms and Lobomon went back to Koji. Koji was kneeled down, gasping for breath.  
  
Henry ran up to him. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I don't need your help!!" snapped Koji as he got up.  
  
"Koji!" Takuya looked at him.  
  
"Stay out of this, Takuya," Koji folded his arms. "Can I help it that they're not up to MY level?"  
  
"Level of what," Matt said rudely. "losing?"  
  
This set Koji off. He was furious. "You asked for it, blonde boy!" He punched Matt in the face.  
  
"That's it!" said Matt, hitting back.  
  
Then Takuya grabbed Koji by his ponytail.  
  
"Let go!" yelled Koji.  
  
"Stop this!" Takuya said. "You're being childish!"  
  
Koji broke free from Takuya's grip and started fighting with Takuya.  
  
"Can't we all just get along?" Takato asked.  
  
"No!!" yelled Koji and Takuya.  
  
"Why is everyone yelling at me?" asked Takato.  
  
"Because you're annoying," Ken replied.  
  
"Hey! Don't call Takato annoying," Henry said. "He's the nicest person I know."  
  
"Then you need to get your head checked," Ken said.  
  
Henry just gave Ken a nasty look.  
  
Takato walked up Koji and Takuya who were still fighting. "We should be fighting Cherubimon, not each other."  
  
Koji stopped fighting with Takuya. "He's right. Cherubimon is our main problem."  
  
Then the giant clown rabbit returned. He looked at Koji. "Dost thou not care for thy brethren?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Koji looked at him.  
  
"Wait," Matt said. "In Shakespeare's time, brethren meant brother. So he said, 'Do you not care for your brother?' You have a brother, Koji?"  
  
"None of you business," Koji replied rudely.  
  
"And you, holder of the Crest of Friendship," Cherubimon said as he looked down at Matt. "Dost thou not care for his?" Cherubimon held out a dark bubble and inside it was T.K. and Patamon.  
  
"Matt!" T.K. yelled.  
  
"You monster!" Matt yelled. "You hurt T.K. and I'll hunt you down till the day I die! Let him go!!"  
  
"Koji!" yelled a faint voice.  
  
"Why are you calling out your own name, Koji?" Tai asked. "That was your voice."  
  
"It's not me!" Koji said. Then he gasped. "Kouichi!"  
  
"Yes, thy Spirit of Darkness is near," Cherubimon said. "Thy brethren is weak and so are you, Light!! Heaven's Judgment!" He struck Koji with a lightning bolt.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!!" He cried.  
  
"Koji!!" Takuya yelled. The others gasped.  
  
"Beast Spirit Evolution! Kaiserleomon!"  
  
A big black lion grabbed Koji out of Cherubimon's attack and drug him to safety. Then he jumped up at Cherubimon's hand and broke the bubble. He carried T.K. and left him with Matt.  
  
"Who is that?" Matt asked. "Whoever he is, I owe him for saving T.K."  
  
"Next time you won't be so lucky!" Cherubimon said angrily as he disappeared.  
  
"Why does he always do that?" asked Davis.  
  
"Who is that?" asked Patamon.  
  
"Patamon, why didn't you help T.K.?" Matt asked.  
  
"I couldn't digivolve," replied Patamon sadly.  
  
Then Kaiserleomon turned into a boy. The boy had his back towards the group.  
  
"Thank you," Matt said. "If there is anything you need, I'll help you. I owe you for saving my little brother."  
  
"The one thing you could have done for me was to even try to save my brother," replied the boy. Then he turned around.  
  
"K-Koji?!" Ken was shocked. "But how?!"  
  
"I'm not Koji," the boy explained. "I'm his twin brother Kouichi."  
  
"Kouichi!" Takuya was holding Koji. "He's bleeding from his head pretty badly!"  
  
"Ohhh! Koji!" he ran up to his brother.  
  
"We got to get him to a doctor!" Tai said. 


	2. New Friends and Betrayal

Kazemon15: YAY!! ..I got a review... thank you for reading my story!! .And  
this one is my first, so sorry for a little bad grammer and very bad  
ideas.lol...anyway.here's chapter two so enjoy!!  
**************************************************  
The chosen children went to the real world and took him to see Jim, Joe's  
older brother.  
They waited for what seemed like hours. Then Jim came out of the room where  
he was giving Koji aid. "He lost a lot of blood, but he's gonna be alright.  
He's a tough kid."  
"I think I'd better call the other Digidestined," T.K. said.  
"I better call my friends, too, then we can explain," Takato said.  
"Right," said Takuya. Then he looked at Kouichi. He had a worried face.  
"He's alright."  
All the Tamers and Digidestined were at Jim's house a few hours later. Koji  
was up and around. All the kids were there except for Zoe, J.P., Tommy, and  
the Digimon they were with.  
"Are you sure you're feeling better, Koji?" Kouichi asked his brother.  
"Yeah, and besides, I need to explain a few things, too," Koji replied.  
"Who starts first?" Tai asked.  
"You know, Kari," Yolei whispered. "Some of these boys are kinda cute."  
Rika, over hearing her comment said, "Touch Ryo, and I'll send you to the  
moon."  
"What, is he your boyfriend, girly?" asked Yolei.  
Rika just turned her head with a huff.  
"How about we start by telling each other our names?" Takato suggested.  
"Why do you always have good ideas?" asked Davis.  
"You seem very kind," Kari smiled.  
Takato just blushed. Davis was furious, so he pulled a face at Takato.  
Takato just laughed nervously.  
"I'll start," Kari said. "My name's Kari."  
"Davis," Davis said rudely.  
"I'm Matt and this is my little brother T.K.," Matt put his hand on T.K.'s  
shoulder.  
"Pleased to meet you," replied T.K.  
"I'm Izzy, the genius of the group," Izzy chuckled.  
"Name's Joe," Joe said.  
"I'm Kari's big brother," said Tai. "My name is Tai."  
"I'm Cody," Cody said.  
"Ken," Ken introduced himself.  
"Sora is my name," said Sora.  
"Mimi," Mimi laughed.  
"Yolei is my name and don't wear it out!!" shouted Yolei.  
"Well, that's it for our group," Tai said.  
"I'm Takato," said Takato.  
"I'm Henry," Henry said.  
Rika stood by the door with her arms folded. She looked at the group.  
"Rika," she said gruffly.  
"I'm Kazu, the strongest of them all!" Kazu yelled. Then he gave a fighting  
pose.  
"Yeah, right." Kenta looked at Kazu doing his little pose. Then he faced  
the group. "I'm Kenta."  
"Name's Ryo," Ryo smiled. "Ryo Akiyama."  
"My name is Jeri," smiled Jeri warmly.  
"I'm Suzie," Then Suzie pointed at Henry. "Henry's my big brother."  
"Now, who's next?" Tai looked at Takuya. "Your group is left to go."  
"I'm. Takuya Kanbara," Takuya said sadly.  
"I'm Kouichi and this is my twin brother Koji," said Kouichi as he put his  
hand on Koji's shoulder.  
Koji noticed Takuya's sadness. "Takuya, what's wrong?"  
Takuya looked up at his best friend. "We can't introduce all our friends.  
Zoe, J.P., Tommy, Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon were kidnapped."  
"Poor Tommy." Kouichi looked at the ground.  
"Kouichi, tell me what happened," Takuya looked at him.  
Koji decided to fill Takuya in. "We were attacked. Attacked by Mercuremon."  
"But I thought I defeated that creep," Takuya said with anger.  
"Somehow he came back," Kouichi looked at Takuya. "Koji couldn't Double  
Spirit Evolve for some reason."  
"Tommy saved me," Koji said sadly as he looked at his D-tector. "I feel  
bad. After all the mean stuff I said to him, he risked his life for me.  
He's a great kid."  
"We need to find them!!" Takuya yelled.  
"I'll help," Takato said.  
"Why would you help us?" Koji looked at Takato. "You barely know us."  
Takato looked at Koji. "Because I know. I know what it's like to lose a  
friend." Then he looked at Jeri. "Because we almost lost Jeri."  
Then, out of nowhere, appeared a little Digimon who flew into the room and  
bumped into Rika.  
"Calumon!" she caught the little Digimon. "What are you doing here?"  
"Danger! Danger!" Calumon screamed. "Purple butterfly in DANGER!!"  
"Purple butterfly?" Takuya gasped. "Zoe!"  
All the children ran outside to find Kazemon fighting a Darktyrannomon. She  
looked exhausted.  
"Tempest Twist!" Kazemon spun around and started kicking the dark Digimon,  
but Darktyrannomon just laughed.  
He opened his mouth and shot a red-hot flame, "Blaze Blast!!"  
Kazemon was over powered and hit the ground at full force, causing her to  
turn to her human form.  
Darktyrannomon was about to finish Zoe off.  
"I'm gonna help her!!" Rika looked at Renamon. "Renamon!"  
"Right!" Renamon nodded her head.  
Rika grabbed a card and slashed it through her D-power. "Digimodify!  
Digivolution, activate!"  
"Renamon digivolve to.Kyubimon!"  
"I'll help, too!" Hawkmon yelled. "Hawkmon digivolve to.Aquillamon!"  
"Dragon Wheel!"  
"Blast Rings!"  
As the fight raged on, Takuya ran up to Zoe. "Zoe!! Are you okay?!"  
"Takuya!!" Zoe hugged him. "I was so worried!"  
Takuya blushed. "Knock it off."  
"Enough of this!" Kyubimon yelled. "Fox Tail Inferno!" She destroyed  
Darktyrannomon.  
Aquillamon gasped. "Yolei, she destroyed him."  
Yolei looked at Rika. "How could you?"  
"He was evil," replied Rika.  
"He was a living creature!" Yolei yelled.  
Aquillamon and Kyubimon returned to their rookie forms.  
Hawkmon looked at Renamon. "Have you no heart?"  
Renamon looked at the bird Digimon. "I had to do it. You don't understand.  
People's lives were in danger."  
"I understand," Yolei said as she looked at the ground. "Sorry."  
"It's okay," smiled Rika.  
Koji walked up to Takuya and Zoe, who was still hugging him. "Are you two  
having a love affair?"  
"I told her to let go!" Takuya's face was bright red.  
"Oh! Sorry," Zoe let go of Takuya, also with a red face. "J.P. and Tommy  
are around here somewhere, too."  
The other children ran up to them.  
"Who is she?" Tai asked.  
"Takuya!!" yelled a little voice.  
"Tommy!" Takuya ran up to the little boy. "You're okay!!"  
"I'm here, too, Taky," J.P. said as he walked up to them with Bokomon,  
Neemon, and Patamon.  
"Who are these people?" asked Zoe.  
"Uh.you haven't met." Takuya laughed nervously. "Let's just say, they're  
friends and they know about Digimon."  
Koji thought he'd explain. He looked at the confused group. "These are our  
friends who were kidnapped. J.P., Zoe, Tommy, Bokomon, Neemon, and  
Patamon." He pointed to each one as he introduced them.  
"We're all together again!" Tommy said happily.  
"Hey, Tommy," Koji looked at him. "I'm not very good at this, but.thanks,  
kid."  
"No problem," Tommy said. "Besides, you saved me many times before."  
Rika walked up to Zoe. "How'd you guys escape?"  
"A Digimon helped us," Zoe explained. "He said his name was Azulongmon."  
"We have better get back inside," Izzy said. "Don't want onlookers, you  
know."  
"You're right," said Ryo.  
"As always," smiled Izzy.  
The Tamers and the Digidestined went back inside Joe's house.  
Bokomon went to Takuya. "Well, young man, it seems that once again we have  
to defeat that disrespectful Digimon."  
"I have a feeling he's not alone on this." Ken said as his mind went deep  
in thought.  
Kenta looked at him. "What do you mean?"  
"I bet there's some other Digimon behind Cherubimon's plans," Kazu said,  
making Kenta look at him.  
"Right on, Kazu!" Guardromon said.  
"Takatomon," Guilmon pulled on his shirt. "I'm hungry!"  
"You know why?" Henry said. "Because we haven't eaten anything all day."  
"Our picnic was ruined." moaned Terriermon.  
"Wait," Koji looked at Henry confused. "Picnic? How ironic. We were having  
a picnic, too."  
"We were, too." Davis replied.  
"Weird." said T.K.  
When everyone was trying to find a connection, Rika's cell phone rang,  
making Davis jump out of his seat and hit his head on the bookshelf. "OW!!  
What's that?!" he said as he rubbed his head.  
"Relax, goggle head," said Rika as she reached in her pocket. "It's just my  
cell phone. Hello? Hi, grandma. I'm going to stay at Jeri's house tonight,  
okay? So don't worry. Bye." She hung up the phone and looked at a confused  
group. "I doubt we're going to settle all this in one day, so why don't we  
get some rest and continue explaining in the morning?"  
"Good idea," Kari said.  
"But, Rika?" Jeri looked at her. "Why did you tell your grandmother you  
were staying at my house?"  
"I was hoping that we could stay here, so we wouldn't have to go all the  
way home and back again." Rika explained.  
"What do you mean, 'All the way home'?" Cody asked.  
""Well.uh.heh. we live in West Shinjuku." explain Takato.  
"That's four hours away!" Takuya said.  
"No, duh, goggle brain," Rika sneered. "What about you?"  
"Uh.me?" Takuya laughed nervously. "It's kinda funny. ya see we.um.."  
"We live in Sibuya," Koji interrupted Takuya.  
"That's only about 30 minutes away." Takuya laughed.  
"Driving distance," Koji finished.  
"Uh-huh." Tai looked at the kids. "Okay, that settles it."  
"Huh?" the others looked at him.  
"We're each gonna have at least one new Digidestined and Tamer to stay at  
our homes. Rika and Koji, you're with me. Takuya, Ryo, Davis' house."  
"Hey! Wait a minute!" Davis said. "Who says? You can't just give us orders  
and just assume that we have room!"  
Tai looked at Davis. "I assume because I know you have room. It'll be your  
job to convince your parents. Yolei, can Jeri and Zoe stay at your place?"  
"You bet that they can! We can have girl chat!" Yolei smiled.  
"Ooookkaaayy." Tai replied.  
"I wouldn't mind having Kouichi and Kenta at my house." Ken said.  
"But." Koji looked at Ken.  
"I think it's best if you were just to stay at Tai's house, Koji." Ken  
explained. "My mother gets kind of freaked out when she sees twins."  
"I see.well, okay." replied Koji.  
"J.P, Henry, and Suzie can stay at my house," T.K. replied.  
"Thanks for not splitting me up with my little sister, " Henry said. "She  
needs me."  
"Well if T.K.'s helping out, I'm helping out, too," said Matt. "I'll take  
the rest. That's you, Kazu, Tommy, and Takato."  
"That's it." Tai said as he yawned. "We'll meet at the Odaiba Park first  
thing tomorrow morning."  
"Right," replied the others.  
At the Kamiya residents.  
"Oh, my," said Mrs. Kamiya is shock.  
"Heh. we volunteered to give them a place to stay. so.can they?" Tai begged  
his mother.  
"Of course, Tai," she replied. "What are your friends' names?"  
"I'm Rika." Rika said as nicely as she could.  
"Koji." Koji said quietly.  
"Well, we can put Tai and Koji in our extra bedroom and, Rika, you can  
sleep in Kari's room. Put the boys with the boys and the girls with the  
girls," Mrs. Kamiya smiled.  
"You're very kind. Thank you, Mrs. Kamiya," Rika bowed in her gratitude.  
"Wait," said Mrs. Kamiya as she looked at Rika closely. "Aren't you Rika  
Nonaka, the daughter of that famous model, Rumiko Nonaka?"  
"Yeah, I am," replied Rika in shock. "But.how'd.?"  
"You have your mother's looks," Mrs. Kamiya smiled. "You're very  
beautiful."  
Rika blushed. "Th--thank you."  
"Uh. Mrs. Kamiya?" Koji walked up to her. "May I use your phone? I need to  
call my father."  
"Sure," she said. "Go ahead, Koji."  
At the Ichijouji residents.  
"So, I need them to stay," Ken had just finished explaining why he had so  
many friends over for the night.  
"Well, we have sleeping bags in the closet," said Mr. Ichijouji.  
At Yolei's house.  
Yolei, Jeri, and Zoe walked into Yolei's room as Yolei shut the door in her  
annoying brother's face. "You know you have to as--" was the only thing he  
could say just before she slammed the door shut. She laughed nervously.  
"Ignore him. Zoe, you can sleep in that corner over there. Jeri, you can  
sleep here." Yolei pointed out where they could rest up.  
"Grazie," Zoe smiled.  
"What?" Jeri asked.  
"It's Italian for thank you," explained Zoe.  
"Oh." was all Jeri had to say.  
At Davis' house.  
Davis and Takuya entered Davis' room laughing followed by a very confused  
Ryo.  
"Who would have thought they'd believe that?" Takuya hollered.  
"Well, I always lie about Digimon stuff," Davis explained with a big goofy  
smile on his face.  
Ryo looked at himself. "Do I look like a soccer player?"  
"No, but they believed it!" Takuya laughed.  
"Yeah, 'These boys are on my soccer team, but our soccer field trip is too  
far away from their homes so I volunteered for them to stay at my house,'  
and they believed it!!" Davis chuckled.  
At T.K.'s house.  
"I have plenty of room as you can see and my mother works late so she  
doesn't really care," explained T.K. Then he looked at his brother, who was  
still too worried for T.K. to go home alone after what happened earlier.  
"Matt, I'm not a little kid anymore."  
"I know, T.K.," Matt said with a smile. "I guess I'll take the others to my  
house then."  
"Gabumon is so cute!!" the other watched Suzie hugging Gabumon tightly.  
"Uh. you're gonna kill it!" J.P. said.  
"No, I not," replied Suzie as she hugged Gabumon even tighter.  
"..help.!" those were the only words Gabumon could choke out.  
Lopmon let out a huge sigh. "I guess I'm not good for you anymore, Suzie?"  
Suzie opened her eyes at her Digimon's words. She let go of Gabumon and  
then grabbed Lopmon. "You'll always be my number one!!"  
Gabumon was on his knees gasping for breath. "Matt. let's get outta here!  
That girl's a killer!"  
"Welcome to my world," Terriermon patted Gabumon on the back. "At least you  
don't have to deal with 'Miss Pwincess Pwetty Pants.'"  
"Is she even worst?!" Gabumon asked fearfully.  
Terriermon let out another sigh. "Never mind."  
At Matt's house.  
"I finally got rid of that killer little girl!" Gabumon sighed.  
"Suzie's a little weird," Tommy stated.  
"I agree, kid," Kazu said.  
"Uh-huh," agreed Takato.  
"My story's the same as T.K.'s," Matt explained. "Dad works late."  
Late that night, a little past midnight while the Digidestined and  
Tamers were all sound asleep. At Ken's house, Kouichi awoke to find a  
mysterious woman by Ken's computer. "Wh--who are you?"  
The woman turned and faced Kouichi. Her face was in the shadows so Kouichi  
couldn't see it. "How would you like to rule the Digital World, Kouichi?"  
"What do you mean?" Kouichi asked as he sat up.  
"I'm offering you a chance to be the new Digimon Emperor," she said.  
"Digimon Emperor?" Kouichi asked. "Sorry, but I don't trust you."  
The woman chuckled. "Well, I'll be back in case you change your mind." Then  
she disappeared into thin air.  
"That was weird," Kouichi said to himself. He couldn't sleep the rest of  
the night.  
When morning finally came, Ken woke up to find Kouichi glancing out the  
window. "Good morning, Kouichi."  
"Oh," Kouichi turned around and smiled at Ken wearily. "Morning, Ken. Did I  
wake you?"  
"No," Ken replied. "You alright? You seem very tired. Did you get enough  
rest?"  
Kouichi shook his head. "It's nothing."  
Ken looked at Kenta who was snoring away happily. "You know we have to wake  
him."  
"I know, but look at him, so innocent," Kouichi laughed.  
Ken laughed as well. "Hey, Kenta, wake up!"  
"But I don't wanna go to school today, mommy," Kenta mumbled. "The P.E.  
teacher, Miss Asaji, is mean." Kouichi and Ken burst out with laughter.  
A few hours later at the Odaiba Park.  
Everyone except Takuya, Davis, and Ryo was there.  
"Where are they at?" asked Takato.  
"Maybe they got lost." Tommy suggested.  
"I doubt it," Koji was leaning up against a tree. "Takuya's probably  
sleeping in as usual."  
Then came running Takuya, Ryo, Davis, Veemon, and Monodramon.  
"Sorry we're late," Ryo apologized. "Takuya and Davis are hard to get up.  
They sleep like logs."  
Koji just pulled an 'I told you so' look.  
Tai noticed this. "We'll give you a medal later," he joked.  
"Humph." Koji mumbled as he turned away.  
"Attitude problem," Kazu said.  
"Takes one to know one," joked Henry.  
"Yeah. Hey!" snapped Kazu.  
Henry laughed. "Just kidding, Kazu."  
"Okay, now I think would be the perfect time or explanations," said Davis.  
"What exactly is a Digimon Tamer and what does Digi-moon-fly or Digifirefly  
mean?"  
"It's Digimodify," Ryo corrected him.  
"Whatever," Koji mumbled under his breath.  
"I was gonna say that!" Davis pulled a face at Koji.  
"Yeah, and what exactly is a Spirit and this Spirit Evolution?" Tai asked.  
"Okay, a Digimon Tamer is kind of like a Digidestined, we have a Digivice,  
a Digimon and Digimon Cards," Takato explained as he showed them his cards.  
"I get that, but what about that word you say?" asked Davis.  
"Digmodify means modify the Digimon card or something like that," Henry  
explained.  
"A Spirit," Bokomon started. "is what's left of the Legendary Warriors who  
defeated Lucemon."  
"Who are the Legendary Warroirs?" Yolei asked.  
"Must I tell this again? Oh." Bokomon complained. "In anceint times there  
were battles between human-like Digimon and beast-like Digimon for control  
over the Digital World. They fought until an angel Digimon named Lucemon  
appeared and tought the Digimon to set aside their differences and live in  
peace. But the peace was short-lived, Lucemon became corrupted by his own  
power and started tormenting the peaceful Digimon. Finally, they had enough  
and the 10 Legendary Warriors defeated Lucemon and brought peace back to  
the Digital World at the cost of their very lives. The legend says that the  
Spirits of the Legendary Warriors will arise again in times of trouble."  
"That story sounds familiar," said Neemon. "Have I heard it before?"  
Bokomon snapped Neemon's pants and Neemon fell down. "You sap! How could  
you forget? You heard it three times before!"  
"Oh, yeah!" Neemon said.  
"Now, where was I before I was so rudly interrupted?" Bokmon asked as he  
look through his book. "Ah, yes. Ahem. after the fight, 3 celestial Digimon  
were chosen to rule the Digital World. Those celestial Digimon are  
Seraphimon, which is now the Patamon you see there, Ophanimon, and this one  
you know well. Cherubimon."  
"Cherubimon is one of the celestial Digimon?!" yelled Davis in shock.  
"Yes, child," replied Bokomon.  
"Cherubimon wanted to rule the Digital World by himself, so he attacked  
me," Patamon explained. "Thanks to the Legendary Warriors, I'm still living  
right now."  
"And let me assure you," said Bokomon as he put his book away. "every word  
of it was true."  
"And I thought being a Tamer was though!" Kazu said.  
"You can say that we hold the fate of the this world and the Digital World  
in our hands," Koji sighed.  
"That stupid Cherubimon!" Takuya said with anger as he slammed his fists  
together. "He's responsible for this whole mess!"  
"And he's very powerful." added Zoe.  
"If we work together, all of us, Digidestined, Tamers, and Legendary  
Warriors," Takato said . "I know we can defeat him!"  
"Yeah, we can!" Sora said happily. "I agree with Takato."  
"If we work together as one big team." Takuya said to himself. "I like it!"  
The others cheered and agreed with each other.  
"Now, to defeat him we need a plan," said Izzy.  
"I agree with Izzy." Kouichi replied.  
"How many Digimon can evolve to mega?" Izzy asked everyone.  
"Four in our group," Takato said.  
"No, five," Kenta corrected him. "You're forgetting about Marinangemon." As  
he said that, Marinangemon landed on his head.  
"Are you kidding me?" Kazu said as he looked at the pink powder puff. "That  
pipsqueak can't even take down a baby!"  
"Enough," Izzy said as he typed the data on his laptop. "Who else?"  
"Two in ours." Takuya said.  
"You already know our stats, Izzy," Tai replied.  
"Okay, that leaves us with 10 megas," explained Izzy.  
"10? Wow!" Gatomon said in amazment.  
"But we need help from all the Digimon, no matter what level they are,"  
exclaimed Izzy.  
"I don't think our two are really megas." Koji said uncertainly.  
"Just evolve to your highest forms," Izzy said.  
While they were talking, Kouichi was far away from the group thinking about  
that woman he saw last night. "Who was she?"  
"What's wrong?" Kari asked while walking up to him. "You seem sad."  
"It's nothing," Kouichi smiled. "You know, Kari. I can tell you're very  
kind."  
"I can tell you are too," smiled Kari.  
Kouichi laughed nervously and blushed. "Thanks."  
"You have a great smile." Kari smiled warmly.  
"So do you." blushed Kouichi.  
"Hey! Backoff, lover boy!" Davis snapped as he appeared out of nowhere. He  
shoved his way in between Kouichi and Kari.  
Kouichi backed off a little bit. Then he smiled. "We were just talking,  
Davis."  
"Yeah, right!" Davis looked at Kouichi oddly. "Hmm." He stared with wide  
eyes.  
"Uh." Kouichi backed off even more. ".is there a.uh.problem?"  
Davis backed off. "Nope." Then he turned to Kari. "What do you see in him?  
He's a scrawny, skinny little boy. "  
"What's wrong with making 'scrawny, skinny little boy' friends?" giggled  
Kari.  
"Scrawny?" Kouichi looked at himself. "You know, if Koji heard you said  
that, he'd beat you badly."  
"Why would he?" Davis was puzzled.  
"'Cause he and I are exactly the same and we both have the 'scrawny' body."  
he laughed.  
"Oh, I forgot.twins." mumbled Davis. Then he sighed. "Stupid twin thing."  
Kari and Kouichi laughed. Then Kouichi heard something.  
"Kouichi. Spirit of Darkness. come to me. join me."  
Kouichi glanced around. Then he turned to Kari and Davis. "Did you.did you  
guys hear something?"  
"I did." Kari sounded scared.  
"I didn't hear anything." Davis replied.  
"What. what did it mean?" Kari asked Kouichi.  
"I--I don't know." Kouichi replied as he looked around some more.  
"What are you guys talking about?" Davis asked with a puzzled look on his  
face.  
"Did you guys just hear something just now?" asked Ken as he ran up to  
them.  
"Yeah, Kari and I heard a voice," Kouichi explained.  
"So did I, but no one else heard it," Ken replied.  
"What voice?" Davis asked.  
"Never mind, Davis," Ken smiled. "Go plan with the others."  
"Well, okay, but I still don't get it." Davis said as he walked to the  
others. Then he turned towards Ken and said, "Those guys over there are  
weird."  
"Takes one to know one!" Takuya said because he over heard Davis' commit.  
Davis turned toward Takuya. "Are you calling me weird, Takato?"  
"It's Takuya," then Takuya pointed to Takato. "That's Takato."  
"Whatever." Davis mumbled as he walked over to them.  
When the coast was clear Ken turned to Kouichi. "What do you think that  
voice meant, Kouichi?"  
"I don't know." Kouichi replied. "This is weird. First the woman and now  
this."  
"What woman?" asked Ken.  
"Last night, I saw a woman at your computer," explained Kouichi.  
"Is that what's been bothering you?" asked Kari.  
"Yeah, and what she said also bothers me." Kouichi said.  
"What did she say?" Ken asked.  
"I'm not even sure I understand what she said," Kouichi replied.  
"What did she look like?" Kari asked.  
"I didn't really see her face," explained Kouichi. "It was too dark."  
The group fell silent. After about a minute or so, Ken spoke up. "I have a  
feeling, but that's impossible."  
"What?" asked Kouichi.  
"I'm thinking it was Arukenimon," Ken replied.  
"Who?" Kouichi asked.  
"Arukenimon," explained Kari. "She's one evil Digimon."  
"Why is it impossible? What's impossible?" Kouichi was very confused.  
"Arukenimon died during our fight with Malomyotismon," Kari explained.  
"Weird," said Kouichi as he went into deep thought.  
"Very," Ken said.  
"Do you think we should tell the others?" Kari asked Kouichi.  
"No, let's wait," replied Kouichi. "I might have been dreaming."  
"I have a feeling it was no dream," Ken said with caution.  
A few hours later.  
"So, that's the plan!" Izzy said.  
"Are you sure it's gonna work?" asked Koji.  
"Yeah, it'll work," Henry said. "It has to."  
"It's a good thing we met you guys," smiled Tommy.  
"I really didn't do that much." Izzy blushed.  
"No, you are a genius!" Takuya said as he put his hand on Izzy's shoulder.  
"I get that a lot," Izzy blushed again.  
"Whoa! Look at the time!" shouted Joe as he looked at his watch. "It's  
almost 9:30!"  
"We'd better get going," said Takato.  
"We have a big day tomorrow, so everyone go home and get some rest,"  
ordered Tai.  
"But where do we meet?" Cody asked.  
"Let's meet at our school at 8am sharp," said T.K., then  
he looked at Davis. "Don't be late."  
"Why are you always blaming me for, huh, T.M.?" Davis said with anger as he  
tried to stare down T.K.  
"Isn't his name T.K.?" Takuya asked Davis.  
"I'm glad to see someone has a good memory!" T.K. said slyly.  
"I'd watch my mouth if I were you, T.C." Davis yelled. With that T.K. and  
Davis were trying to stare each other down.  
"Okay, okay, break it up!" Yolei said as she stepped in between T.K. and  
Davis.  
"You are a pain!" Davis said, pulling a face at Yolei.  
"Takes a pain to know a pain!!" yelled Yolei as she and Davis growled at  
each other.  
The others in Davis' group just let out a big sigh. Takato and Takuya's  
group were very confused. Then Zoe smiled and laughed as she looked at  
Takuya. "Sounds like someone we know, ey, Takuya?"  
"Huh?" Takuya looked at her with a confused look. "Whatcha mean, Zoe?"  
"I can't believe you forgot about the first time we met!" Zoe yelled.  
"Why ya yelling at me for?!" Takuya raged in anger. "I didn't do nothing!  
So what's it to you if I forgot?!"  
"Trust me, if you had even a little piece of a brain, we could get along  
fine!" Zoe yelled back.  
"What's that suppose to mean?!" Takuya shouted.  
The yelling of Zoe and Takuya made Yolei and Davis stop fighting and look  
at the other fight. "Wow. they fight worse than us." Yolei said as she  
looked on.  
"I'd say about the same." Davis said, also looking.  
Koji just let out a huge sigh. "I give up."  
Kouichi looked at Koji. "Are they. always like this?"  
Koji turned and looked as his brother. "I forgot. you weren't here when we  
all first met, huh?"  
"Don't remind me." Kouichi replied sadly. "I wanted to meet you. that day."  
"I won't say a word." Koji smiled. Kouichi nodded his head in response.  
Then the twins looked back at Takuya and Zoe who were still fighting.  
Tai walked over to Koji and Kouichi, "Shouldn't you stop this now?"  
"Nah. let the two lover birds have a lover's fit." Koji laughed.  
Rika looked at Koji as he laughed, so did the others. Koji then stopped  
laughing and looked at the group who was staring at him. "Something.  
wrong?"  
Ken walked up to him. "Who would have thought the cool one in Takuya's  
group had a sense of humor?"  
"Not me." Koji said as he turned and folded his arms.  
"Ah." Takuya looked at J.P. and signaled to him. Then he went to Koji. "You  
gotta lighten up, buddy!" He started tickling Koji. J.P joined in.  
Koji burst out with laughter. "Not..ha ha.. again! HA HA HA!!"  
The other except Kouichi started laughing. Yolei walked up to Kouichi.  
"What's wrong? Don't tell me you don't have a sense of humor, either."  
"It's not that." Kouichi started. Then Yolei put her hand on his shoulder.  
"C'mon, you can tell us!" she edged on. Takuya and J.P. stopped tickling  
Koji as the three of them looked at Kouichi's helpless face.  
"I don't wanna talk about it." Kouichi cried as he broke free from Yolei's  
grip. "Don't all of you have personal matters you don't wanna tell?"  
"Don't edge him on!" yelled Koji.  
"Why? It's not like he's gonna turn into a giant killer bird and attack  
us," Tai joked.  
Kouichi just gasped when he heard that remark and looked at the ground.  
Kari realized Kouichi was getting uncomfortable. "It's almost 10, we should  
get home."  
Kouichi realized she was backing him up. "Thanks."  
At Ken's house.  
"Kouichi, if you see that woman again, wake me up, okay?" Ken said as he  
got into bed.  
".'kay." was all that Kouichi had to say.  
At the Kamiya house.  
"Hey, Tai," Kari shook her brother out of his sleep.  
"What?" complained Tai. "I'm trying to sleep."  
"Rika and Koji are having a fight," replied Kari.  
"What?" Tai got out of bed and sure enough, out on the balcony, Koji and  
Rika were arguing.  
"You just don't stand a chance," Koji shouted. "So just go home before you  
get killed!"  
"You are the one who doesn't stand a chance! Takato told me about that  
little fight with Cherubimon and how you lost. Badly, I might add! You  
amateur! You're the one who nearly got killed. I can see you're a real help  
in your group," yelled Rika.  
"WHAT?!" anger filled Koji as he closed his fists. "You're the amateur! You  
freak!"  
"What'd you call me, boy!?" Rika said as she also closed her fists.  
"You heard me!" yelled Koji.  
Then a smile grew on Rika's face. "Tell you what. If you beat Renamon  
without Spirit Evolving, I won't pest you anymore. I heard you're pretty  
good with a stick."  
Koji narrowed his eyes. "And If I lose?"  
"You can go to that so-called home of yours," Rika said.  
"How about if I win, you're the one who goes on home," Koji said.  
"Fine," Rika replied as she took out her D-power. "But I doubt that will  
happen!"  
"Stop that!" Tai yelled as he walked in between them. "We need each and  
every one of you, so no one's goin' home!"  
"You got lucky, kid!" mumbled Rika as she walked back inside the house. Tai  
followed her.  
Koji looked at them as they went inside. "Amateur," he mumbled, as he was  
about to walk inside.  
"Koji."  
Koji stopped and looked around. "Who's there?!"  
"I know all about you and her."  
"What do you mean?" snapped Koji.  
"She's exactly like you. a kid in pain. like you."  
"In pain?" Koji listened. "A girl as spunky as her? Hah! I doubt it!"  
"I can show you her weakness so you can defeat her."  
"No, thanks." Koji replied. "I don't need to beat up a little girl just to  
prove myself."  
"Prove yourself? Like the time you wanted to kill Duskmon. or should I say  
your brother.?"  
Koji didn't reply. He just looked around. Looked for the source of the  
voice. Then he spoke. "Who are you?"  
"I know and see everything, Light." Then a human-like Digimon appeared in  
front of him. "They call me Myotismon!"  
"Myotismon?" Koji said in shock.  
"I trust you. you and I are alike. we hate company. that is why you should  
join me." said the dark Digimon.  
"Join you?" Koji then turned his back on him. "Sorry, but you don't look  
very trustworthy. I'm leaving. Go befriend a dog or something 'cause that's  
just what you are." Then he walked towards the door.  
"You fool!!!" Myotismon raged. "You will see what happens to people when  
they disobey! Crimson Lightning!!" A red whip then whipped around Koji's  
waste as he yelled in pain.  
Hearing the yelling, Rika, Tai, and Kari burst out onto the balcony. Tai  
gasped. "Myotismon!"  
"Let him go!" Rika ordered.  
"Rika, you think you're are the only one in pain? Who has problems? Family  
problems?" Myotismon glared at her.  
"What do you mean?" yelled Rika.  
"You are not the only one who has problems. family problems. lieing  
parents. and unknown siblings."  
"What do you mean?" Rika asked angerly. "Lieing parents? Unknown siblings?"  
"Who has that sort of awful family?" asked Kari with concern.  
"Who is that person?" Tai asked.  
"You know him well," Myotismon looked at Koji as Koji was recovering from  
the crimson lightning attack. "Isn't that right, Koji?"  
"Leave me alone, you scum," snapped Koji as he breathed heavily. "So what  
if my father and stepmother lied to me?" Then he had a sad face. "Lied to  
me about my mother and my brother."  
"What do you mean, Koji?" Rika asked, sounding a little concerned.  
"My father told me I had no siblings and that my mother was dead," Koji  
explained. "He married without even asking how I felt about it. He doesn't  
care! Why should I care for him?! He lied! He didn't have to rub it in.  
tell me the reality. of life. I remember what he said. that day.I went to  
the Digital World. I need to accept my step mom? Humph! Why should I? I  
don't need a mother anymore. and if I did. I'd want my. real mother."  
"He has it worst than me." thought Rika. "I always thought that only Jeri  
and I had problems."  
"You never gotten over those feelings, huh, Koji?" Myotismon asked. "And  
those feeling just got worst when Kouichi found you. told you the truth.  
the truth that your mother isn't dead and that you do have a sibling. a  
twin brother. Why should the world need two people like you? You know what  
they always say, there's no room in the world for two. You are unwanted in  
this world, Koji! Rika made sure of that! You just get in the way!"  
"I didn't mean it like that!" cried Rika. "Koji, you are needed! Don't  
listen to him! You are wanted! Every one of us has a destiny! Even twins!"  
"He's right." Koji's eyes were so cold and lifeless.  
"Don't listen!" Tai yelled.  
"You are my enemy." Koji took out his D-tector.  
"No, we're not! We're your friends!" Kari cried.  
Koji held his D-tector high. "Spirit Evolution! Lobomon!!"  
"Don't!" Rika yelled.  
"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon took out his beam sabers and ran to Rika. Rika just  
froze with fright. She closed her eyes tightly.  
"Rika!!" Kari yelled.  
Lobomon was about to stab Rika, but Renamon stopped him.  
Rika opened her eyes. "Renamon! Don't hurt him!"  
"I know." Renamon circled Lobomon. "You wanna dance, big boy?"  
"Howling Laser!" Lobomon shot a laser beam of light at the fox, but she  
evaded it.  
"Diamond Storm!" Renamon shot a storm of diamonds at Lobomon.  
"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon spun his sabers around and blocked the attack.  
"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon and Agumon jumped out onto the balcony and  
attacked Lobomon in order to protect their partners.  
"Pepper Breath!!"  
Lobomon just punched the digital can and lizard, blocking the attacks.  
"Finsh them!" Myotismon ordered.  
"Lobomon, Slide Evolution! Kendogarurumon!"  
"Kendogarurumon?" Tai looked at the metal wolf in amazment.  
"Lupine Laser!" Kendogarurumon shot a beam of light out of his mouth and it  
hit Renamon.  
"Renamon!" cried Rika.  
"I'll call Ken!" yelled Kari as she ran to the balcony door, but  
Kendogarurumon stepped in front of the door and glared at her with his  
glowing red eyes. Kari backed off and hid behind her brother.  
Myotismon chuckled evilly. "You're not calling anyone. I will destory each  
of you, one by one. starting with the other Light child!" He raised his  
hand to command Kendogarurumon to finish them off. "Say goodbye!"  
"Hand of Fate!" a beam of yellow light hit Myotismon's hand and Myotismon  
cluched his hand in pain as he looked at the sky. He saw an angel Digimon.  
"Angemon!" Tai cried.  
"Gargo Laser!" Gargomon shot laser beams at Kendogarurumon, but the attack  
just deflected off his armor.  
"Kari!" yelled T.K. as he, Henry, and a strange beetle-like Digimon ran up  
to them from the top of the apartment building.  
"It's T.K., Henry; and who's that?" Kari asked.  
"It's J.P.," replied Henry. "He Spirit Evolved."  
Beetlemon flew by Kendogarurumon to bring him to his senses.  
"Kendogarurumon, you have to stop! It's me! J.P.! Don't you remember?"  
Kendogarurumon looked at the beetle Digimon. "J.P?"  
"I think he's getting through to him!" cheered Rika.  
"I think not!" Myotismon yelled. "He is your enemy! Destroy him now!"  
Kendogarurumon roared and obeyed. "Howling Star!" He flew by Beetlemon,  
almost cutting him in half.  
"Whoa!" Beetlemon yelled. "I don't wanna hurt you, Koji, but it looks like  
I have no choice! Thunder Fist!" A wave of lightning emerged for his hand  
and it shocked Kendogarurumon.  
Myotismon wasn't at all pleased. "I'll deal with you, pesky insect! Crimson  
Lightning!" He hit Beetlemon with his red whip and Beetlemon flew into the  
side of the building, making him turn to his human form. "We will be  
leaving now." He and Kendogarurumon disappered.  
The others ran to J.P. "You okay?" asked T.K.  
"Never felt better," joked J.P. Then he turned to Rika. "What happened? Why  
was Koji trying to kill you guys? I've never seen him act like that  
before!"  
"It's my fault." Rika cried. "I got mad at him, 'cause of what he said. I  
was yelling at him because he said that he didn't need help and I should  
just go home."  
"Yeah, that's Koji, all right," replied J.P. "Now I'm worried. With him all  
raged up, there's no telling' what he might do. or what the creep will make  
him do."  
"What do we do--" before Kari could finish, the phone rang. She ran to go  
pick it up. It was Ken. "Ken! Thank goodness!"  
"What happned, Kari? You sound frightened. I'm calling to check on Koji.  
Kouichi feels like something bad happened, so I'm calling to see if he's  
alright," said Ken on the other line.  
"He's not alright!" Kari wailed. "Koji was kidnapped!" Then she started  
weeping uncontrollably.  
Ken gasped. "I'll call the others and we'll meet at the TV station!" Then  
he hung up.  
"Ken? Hello?" Kari then hung up the phone. She turned to the others. "Ken  
said he and the others will meet us at the TV station."  
"We have no time to lose, then!" Tai said as he bolted out the door. The  
others followed. 


	3. Kouichi's Doubt

Kazemon15: I updated earlier than expected cuz I had nothing eles to  
do.lol... chapter 3 for all you digifans!! Thanks for reading!  
Koji: Why are you always picking on me?!  
Kazemon15: ............cuz your cute.. I always pick on the cute  
ones.....and always leave out the annoying ones.. Hehehe..COUGH*DAVIS*COUGH  
..um.anyway...enjoy..  
Koji: ...she's had too much soda today...  
Kazemon15: IM INSANE...HEHEHEHEHE..  
*****************************************************  
At the TV station..  
"What's the big emergency?" Davis complained. "It's 1 o'clock in the  
freakin' morning!" The others were also confused.  
"Where's Koji?" Kouichi glanced around for his brother, but did not see  
him. He was beginning to worry. "Where's my brother?!"  
"I'm so sorry, Kouichi!" wept Rika. "He was kidnapped! And it's all my  
fault! I told him he wasn't needed and Myotismon took control! Myotismon  
used Koji's past and present to control him!"  
The others didn't know what to say. Kouichi was devastated. Anger surged  
through him like a bullet. He ran towards Rika and grabbed her by the  
throat. "Why didn't you help HIM?!"  
The other gasped at Kouichi's behavior. Ryo couldn't stand it. "Stop it!  
You're hurting Rika!"  
"Make me!" Kouichi looked at Ryo, tears filling his eyes.  
"Kouichi, knock it off! This is no way to settle this!" Takuya yelled.  
Ryo ran up to Kouichi and pushed him down, making Rika fall to the floor,  
gasping for breath.  
"You alright, Rika?" Ryo asked as he helped her up.  
Angered, Kouichi jumped to his feet and tackled Ryo. The two of them  
tussled on the ground. Then Kouichi started punching Ryo in the face.  
"That's enough!" Henry grabbed Kouichi and pulled him of Ryo. Henry held on  
tight to Kouichi so he wouldn't tackle Ryo anymore.  
Ryo got up off the floor. He had a bloody nose. He stared at Kouichi  
angrily. "Stupid kid!"  
"It's not his fault, Ryo," Rika said. "I would be angry, too, if someone  
kidnapped one of my family members. I know how he feels."  
"How can you possibly understand how I feel?!" yelled Kouichi as he flung  
Henry off of him.  
"I've had enough! No one hurts my friends, not even my own comrades, which  
you're not!" Ryo tackled Kouichi. Kouichi felt overpowered by the older boy  
as his strength left him, making him an easy target for Ryo. Ryo grabbed  
Kouichi by the throat and held him high.  
"Uhhh." blood came flowing down Kouichi's nose as he tried to break free of  
Ryo's grip.  
"Tai," Matt looked at his best friend. "This isn't even a fair fight."  
"We have to stop it!" Tai then grabbed Ryo and pulled his away as Kouichi  
fell to the floor.  
"Let go of me, kid!" yelled Ryo. "I need to finish him! He's blinded by his  
own anger!"  
"Apparently, so are you and don't call me a kid!" Tai said as he held on to  
the struggling Ryo.  
"I call you a kid 'cause you are!" Ryo felt the same strength in Tai as  
himself. He didn't know why. "Why can't I break free? How can a kid like  
you be this strong?"  
Tai laughed. "A kid like me? You think I'm a kid? I'm in high school."  
"High school?" Ryo stopped struggling. "Then that would make you-"  
"A teenager," Tai finished Ryo's sentence. "And how old are you? I'm  
fourteen."  
"Me.too," Ryo then looked at Matt who was helping Kouichi. Kouichi just  
glared at him.  
"Maybe that's why I couldn't break free." Kouichi said as he wiped the  
blood from his nose.  
"You okay, kid?" Matt asked. "Oh, sorry. I shouldn't judge people. How old  
are you? I know you can't be Ryo's age considering that you're weaker than  
him. No offense."  
"None taken," Kouichi said quietly. "I'm. in the 6th grade."  
"6th?" Joe repeated. "Then that would make you..uh." Then he started  
counting in his head.  
"That would make us eleven," Takuya laughed.  
"Eleven?" Ryo felt guilty of what he did. Picking on an eleven-year-old. A  
child three years younger than him. "You don't look it."  
"Kouichi?" Kari walked up to him. "Did you know your father?"  
"Uh. now why would you ask me a question like that, Kari?" Kouichi asked.  
"Because Myotismon said Koji was lied to all his life by his  
father...uh...your father. Is that true?" Kari explained.  
"He's not the only one.and I wouldn't know," Kouichi replied sadly.  
"What do you mean?" Rika asked.  
"I don't exsist to my father. I, too, was also lied to by my mother."  
Kouichi looked at the ground. "They wanted to keep us separated.  
Grandmother was the only one I could trust. Mother told me I didn't have  
any siblings, but. I knew in my heart that a part of me was. missing. When  
I found out. about Koji. I followed him to the Digital World where." then  
he stopped. Kouichi didn't want to remember his past and the horrible  
things he did as Duskmon.  
"Where what?" Ryo asked.  
"Where he tried to destroy his own brother. that's why he would make a  
great new Digimon Emperor!"  
Kouichi glanced around, frightened. "What?!"  
Then Arukenimon appeared in front of him. "Kouichi, the Dark Digidestined.  
I just love the sound of that, don't you?" she said gleefully.  
"Dark Digidestined?" Ken asked.  
"That's the woman!" Kouichi yelled. "She's the one who was at your  
computer, Ken!"  
"Kouichi, Kouichi," Arukenimon said. "Why don't you just tell them the  
truth? The truth that only you and your pathetic friends know. The truth  
that you wanted to kill them all!"  
"What?" Kari was shocked.  
"Is this true?" Rika asked also in shock.  
"It wasn't my fault!" Kouichi yelled as he held his head. "It wasn't."  
"Go get your revenge." Arukenimon said evilly.  
Then Koji appeared out of nowhere and glared at his brother.  
"Ko.ji," Kouichi looked at his brother helplessly.  
"You wanted to get rid of me!" Koji snapped. "You thought you were better  
than me!"  
"No." Kouichi said.  
"You will pay for what you have done!" Koji held up his D-tector. "Double  
Spirit Evolution! Beowulfmon!"  
"No! Koji!" yelled Kouichi, tears rolling down his checks. The others  
watched in horror. "Don't do this! Please!" Kouichi begged, but none of his  
words seemed to be getting through to Koji.  
"Beo Saber!" Beowulfmon hit Kouichi with his sword. Kouichi went flying  
across the room and hit the wall.  
"Kouichi!" Takuya glared at Beowulfmon. Then he got out his D-tector. "I  
don't wanna do this, but it looks like I have no choice! Double Spirit  
Evolution! Aldamon!"  
The others ran up to Kouichi who was laying motionless on the floor. Kari  
put Kouichi's head on her lap. "Wake up! C'mon!" she shook him.  
"Attacked by his own twin brother." Ryo watched the fight in shock of what  
Koji had done.  
"Wake up!" Ken yelled.  
Kouichi opened his eyes. "Ko.ji.. Help Koji." Then he turned to Rika and  
Ryo. "I'm. sorry."  
"No sweat," Ryo replied. "You alright?"  
Kouichi's eyes wondered to the fight. He saw Aldamon and Beowulfmon  
fighting fiercely. "No. he mustn't.uhn." Kouichi closed his eyes once  
again.  
"No! Wake up! You can't close your eyes!" Ken ordered, as he began to cry.  
"You might never wake up again!"  
"C'mon, Kouichi, open your eyes, buddy!" J.P. yelled.  
"Atomic Inferno!" Aldamon shot fire balls at Beowulfmon. Beowulfmon just  
jumped out of the way.  
"Hah! Frozen Hunter!" Beowulfmon summoned a giant wolf-like blue flame and  
the flame covered Aldamon, causing him to return to Takuya.  
"Koji. it's me, Takuya!" Takuya begged.  
"You will be the first of many!" Beowulfmon held his BeoSaber high.  
Kouichi's eyes suddenly fluttered open. He got up slowly and saw Beowulfmon  
going in for the kill. "No!"  
"Cyberdramon!" Ryo looked at his partner.  
Cyberdramon flew at Beowulfmon. "Desolation Claw!" he shot a red beam from  
his claws.  
"Beo Saber!" Beowulfmon reflected it right back at Cyberdramon. Kouichi  
stood up and watched.  
"No, get back down. You're hurt!" Kari pleaded.  
"Only I can stop him.I have another secret I must reveal." Kouichi said. He  
held his D-tector high. "I call upon the great Spirits of Darkness to help  
me!" Kouichi then was covered in a dark aura as the others watch. Kari  
looked in awe and in horror as Kouichi held his D-tector high into the air.  
"You okay, Kari?" Ken asked as he looked at Kouichi who was covered in  
Darkness.  
"Spirit Evolution! Lowemon!" Kouichi Spirit Evolved to the Legendary  
Warrior of Darkness.  
"Goodbye, Warrior of Flame!" Beowulfmon was about to stab Takuya with his  
sword, but then Lowemon attacked.  
"Shadow Meteor!" Lowemon shot a beam of Dark energy at Beowulfmon making  
him turn back to Koji. Koji layed unconscious on the floor.  
"You are very powerful, Lowemon," Arukenimon said slyly. "You're perfect!"  
she snapped her fingers and a dark hole appeared under Lowemon and sucked  
him in.  
"Lowemon!" Takuya yelled.  
"You can keep that weakling twin," Arukenimon said coldly. "Our real target  
was Kouichi. Koji was just the bait." Then she laughed evilly and  
disappeared.  
Takuya ran up to Koji's side and lifted his head. "Koji, come on, buddy,  
wake up!" Koji then opened his eyes slowly. "You're okay!"  
"Takuya? Wh--what happened?" Koji asked as he rubbed his head. "The last  
thing I remember is Rika saying that I'm needed."  
"You are needed," Rika said. "I'm sorry."  
"For what? You didn't do anything." asked Koji.  
"Never mind that! What about Kouichi?!" Kari yelled.  
"Kouichi?" Koji looked around. "What happened?! Where's my brother?!"  
"He. he got taken," Takuya said sadly. "Taken by some woman."  
"Who?" asked Koji.  
"By Arukenimon," Ken replied. "An evil Digimon."  
Kouichi woke up to find himself in a dark world. "Where am I?" he  
asked himself wearily. He was in Ken and Kari's worst fear, the Dark Ocean.  
Kouichi suddenly realized he was tied up. "What is this?!"  
"Welcome, Spirit of Darkness."  
Kouichi looked around for the sorce of the voice. Then he spotted a devil-  
like creature. "Who are you?" he asked coldly. "Whoever you are, let me go!  
"My name is Daemon," said the devil-like creature. ".and I can't let you  
go."  
"Hmmm." growled Kouichi.  
"Ken and his Digidestined friends forced me into this world," explained  
Daemon. "and now I've come back to play his little game. I will use you to  
destroy them. I have see your corrupted Spirits and I want you to become  
them once again."  
"You're mad!" yelled Kouichi. "I will never again become Duskmon and  
Velgmon!"  
"You don't have a choice!" laughed Daemon.  
"Go to hell!" Kouichi snapped.  
"I've been there, thank you," laughed Daemon. "and I would watch my tongue  
if I were you. You are in no possion to make threats."  
"Untie me," ordered Kouichi.  
"You don't understand, do you, kid?" Daemon touched Kouichi and started  
electrifying him.  
"Ahhh!!!" Kouichi screamed in pain.  
"Like I said," Daemon continued. "You are in no possion to make threats or  
to give orders." Then he let go of Kouichi.  
"Uhhh." Kouichi gasped for breath. Then he glared at Daemon. "Go to hell,  
you scumbag!"  
Daemon laughed. "I like your spirit, kid. So stubborn, but stubberness will  
get you killed!" With that, he electrified Kouichi again.  
Ken couldn't sleep. He was too worried about Kouichi. He was also worried  
about what Koji must be going through at the time. "Kouichi, where are  
you?"  
"What's wrong, Ken? Can't sleep?" Kenta asked.  
Ken looked at Kenta. "Yeah. You worried, too?"  
"Uh-huh," Kenta replied. "Man, I just can't get what happened to Kouichi  
out of my head."  
"I feel like Kouichi and I are brothers," Ken explained. "Even though we  
both have brothers. I feel like we're all part of the same family. You know  
what I mean, Kenta?" Then Ken heard snoring. He turned and looked at Kenta  
who was sleeping like a log. "How'd he fall asleep that fast???" Ken asked  
as a sweat drop appeared on his head as he smiled nervously.  
Kari couldn't sleep either. She kept wondering where Arukenimon could've  
taken Kouichi. Even though she had only met Kouichi a couple days ago, she  
felt that he was different than any other boy she had ever met. Not only  
because he was Dark and she was Light, she felt very calm and safe around  
him. But she couldn't help but wonder why. She used to be so afraid of the  
Darkness until she met Kouichi. Kari wanted to find Kouichi so badly. She  
kept thinking if she were a bad guy, where would she go? Then it hit her.  
"I know where he is!" She then jumped out of bed, making Gatomon awake from  
her sleep. Kari ran to the phone and quickly dialed Ken's phone number. The  
phone rang for several mintues. "C'mon, Ken, pick up!" she said quietly so  
she wouldn't wake Tai, Koji, and Rika.  
Gatomon walked into the room, rubbing her eyes. "Kari, what are you doing?  
Do you know what time it is?"  
"I know where Kouichi is," she said softly to her digital cat.  
"You do? Maybe you should wake Koji and tell him?" Gatomon asked.  
"No, I don't want him involved. He's been though enough already," Kari then  
put her ear back on the phone, which was still ringing. Finally, Ken picked  
up. "Ken, that you? It's me, Kari."  
"Kari, do you know what time it is?" asked Ken wearily on the other line.  
"I think I know where Kouichi is," she said quickly.  
"You do?!" Ken was then suddenly alert. "Where?"  
"The Dark Ocean," replied Kari after a long pause.  
"How do you know?"  
"I have a feeling." Kari replied. "Meet me at the school. Bring Wormmon."  
"Of course I'll bring Wormmon," Ken said. "I never go anywhere without him.  
Especially if we're going to the Dark Ocean."  
About half an hour later Ken, Kari and their Digimon were at the school  
gates. Gatomon was trying to pick the lock with her claws. "I still think  
we should call the others, Kari," the digital cat said uneasily.  
"I told you, Gatomon, I don't want them involved," Kari said softly. Then  
she turned to Ken. "Ready?"  
"Ready when you are." Ken replied uncertainly.  
"You sure?" Gatomon asked as she looked at Ken. Then she turned her head  
back at the lock. "Got it! Alright, then. Let's get goin'."  
The group opened the gate quietly and snuck into the school's computer lab.  
Inside the lab, Ken turned on the computer and held up his black D-3.  
"Digiport, open!" He opened the portal to the Digital World and from there,  
opened a portal to the Dark Ocean.  
Kari began to shiver with fright. "I would have never imagined coming back  
here again," she said stiffly.  
"Me too, Kari. Me too," was Ken's only reply as he too shivered with  
fright.  
"We have to find Kouichi," Kari said, suddenly sounding brave. "I know he's  
here. Kouichi, where are you?!"  
"How can you be so sure, Kari?" asked Ken as he looked around. "I mean, we  
barley just met him and you're acting like."  
"I've known him all my life." Kari finished. "You feel that way too, don't  
you, Ken?"  
"Yeah." came Ken's reply. "But why? We both know that we are afraid of the  
Darkness, and he's Darkness itself. so."  
"It's obvious he's afraid of the Darkness, too," Kari interrupted. "Don't  
you remember how he wanted to hold back? When he held out his D-tector and  
that dark aura was around him, I could tell that he was terrified. Darkness  
can't live without the Light and Light can't live without Darkness. We all  
have a little darkness in our hearts. and we all have a little light in our  
hearts as well."  
Ken just nodded with Kari in agreement. They decided to stop worrying about  
Kouichi's element and start worrying on where to find him.  
"Ken!" yelled Wormmon as he pointed. Ken and the others saw Kouichi tied to  
a fence completely motionless.  
Kari and the others ran to him. "Somebody, cut him down!"  
Ken reached in his pocket and pulled out a pocketknife. He climbed the  
fence and cut the ropes that were holding Kouichi captive. He caught  
Kouichi just before he fell and layed him on the ground.  
"Is he.?" Kari asked as tears filled her eyes.  
"No," Ken said in a reassuring voice, "He's just knocked out."  
Kari let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." Then she turned to  
Gatomon. "We have to get out fast. Gatomon, armor digivolve! Digiarmor,  
Energize!"  
"Gatomon armor digivolve to. Nerfertimon!"  
"Let's go," Ken said as he was about to put Kouichi on Nerfertimon's back.  
"You're not going anywhere, Digidestined!" Daemon appeared, blocking the  
exit portal.  
"I'll take care of him!" Nefertimon yelled. "Rosseta Stone!" She shot stone  
at Daemon, but he just blocked them and laughed.  
"You're going to have to do better than that!" he laughed evilly.  
"My turn now!" Wormmon jumped into the air. "Wormmon digivolve to.  
Stingmon! Spiking Strike!"  
"We have to get to safety!" Ken said as he put Kouichi on his back. He and  
Kari ran and hid behind the fence.  
"Moon Shooter!" Stingmon shot balls of light at Daemon.  
"Cat's Eye Beam!" Nerfertimon shot pink beams at the dark devil creature.  
"Daemon laughed. "Fools! Inferno Blast!" He hit Nerfertimon and Stingmon  
with a giant ball of flame, causing them to hit the ground and de-digivolve  
back to their original forms.  
"Wormmon!" Ken yelled.  
"No! Gatomon!" cried Kari.  
"What?" Kouichi opened his eyes and looked around wearily.  
"Kouichi! You're okay!" Ken put Kouichi down and helped him stand up.  
"We'd thought you'd never wake up!" Kari cried with happiness.  
"Ah, you're awake," Daemon said gleefuly. "Good. You were out of it for a  
while when you received half the blast of my power."  
Ken looked at Daemon angerly. "You could have killed him!"  
"I know," said Daemon. "I didn't use my full power on him. Normaly, I would  
have use my full power. He was lucky. That would have killed him, but I  
need him alive."  
"For what?" Kari asked.  
"To destory you Digidestined, but he is too stubborn, so I couldn't gain  
control yet!" Daemon yelled angerly. "If you haven't interfered, I would  
have had complete control of him!"  
"I would never go against my friends!" Kouichi yelled as he closed his  
fists in anger.  
"You said it!" Kari cheered.  
Daemon just laughed evilly. "Is that so? What about the time before you  
became a Digidestined? When you were corrupted?"  
"That was different!" Kouichi yelled as sadness filled his eyes. "I. I was  
being controlled!" Kouichi looked at the ground. Then he looked at Ken and  
Kari, who were confused, and then he looked back at Daemon.  
"It wasn't different and you know it," Daemon said in a low harsh voice.  
"You have to face the truth, sooner or later, Kouichi. You know what you  
were doing, no doubt about it. Why don't you just admit it? You belong to  
the Darkness. Like Cherubimon said, the Darkness is your destiny. Deny  
that, and you deny your entire existence."  
Kari walked up by Kouichi's side and looked at the sadness in his eyes.  
"What is he talking about? What does any of this have to do with you?"  
"It has everything to do with me," Kouichi whispered harshly and sadly at  
the same time. "He's right. If I deny the truth I erase myself from the  
world and everyone around me." Then his voice became a very quiet whisper.  
"Forgive me. Koji." Kouichi then raised his voice so Daemon could hear.  
"Make me a promise! If I join you, you let Kari and Ken leave this world  
unharmed!"  
"Deal," Daemon said with triumph.  
"No, you can't!" Kari cried as she grabbed a hold of Kouichi's arm.  
"Don't trade your life for us!" Ken yelled in a voice of half with anger  
and half with sorrow. "There has to be another way!"  
"There is no other way, Ken," said Kouichi with sorrow. "This is how it  
ends."  
Kari and Ken didn't know what to do. They felt helpless. Then, suddenly  
they heard a harsh voice from behind them.  
"Well, I'd like it if the ending were different!"  
All three of them turned around and saw Koji. Kouichi was shocked. "Koji!  
How'd you get here?"  
"I followed Kari," explained Koji. "I knew something was up. Why didn't you  
call me, Kari?"  
"I didn't want you involved." Kari said softly.  
"Hey, if it has something to do with Kouichi, I'm way involved in it  
already," Koji explained. "We are twin brothers. We have the same strength  
and weakness. We can feel each other's pain, sorrow, happiness and  
loneliness. Nothing can change that. Kouichi."  
"Koji." Kouichi nodded with happiness as tears filled his eyes. "Yeah."  
Koji grabbed his D-tector and looked at his brother. "You ready to put this  
jerk back where he belongs?"  
Yeah!" Kouichi said, also pulling out his D-tector. "Ready when you are,  
Koji!"  
The twins both held their D-tectors high in the air. "Go get 'im, guys!"  
Ken yelled.  
"Spirit Evolution! Lowemon!"  
"Double Spirit Evolution! Beowulfmon! Frozen Hunter!" Beowulfmon summoned a  
giant blue flame wolf that attacked Daemon.  
"Ahhhg!" yelled Daemon in pain.  
"Way to go!" cheered Ken.  
"My turn now!" Lowemon said. "Shadow Meteor!" He shot a dark beam at Daemon  
from his chest.  
"Go, Lowemon!" Kari cheered.  
Just when Beowulfmon and Lowemon were about to finish Daemon off,  
Cherubimon appeared and hit them with his Heaven's Judgment attack, causing  
them to de-evolve back to their human forms.  
"Watch out!" Ken yelled, as he stood by the exit portal with Kari and their  
Digimon. "C'mon! Hurry!"  
Koji and Kouichi ran toward Ken, Kari and the exit portal desperately  
trying to avoid the lightning bolts caused by Cherubimon's attack. With  
what little strength they had left, Koji, Kouichi, Kari, Ken and their  
Digimon jumped through the portal. They had made it out safely.  
Kouichi let out a big sigh as he tried to catch his breath. "That was a  
close one. whew."  
"Yeah." Kari sighed. "I'm glad you're okay.Kouichi." She looked at Kouichi  
with a huge warm smile.  
"Uh." Kouichi blushed. "I should be thanking you, Kari. you and Ken found  
me, right? I'm sorry. I souldn't have tried to join that creep."  
"Hey, you did it to save our lives." Ken reassured him. "That's what I call  
a true friend." Then he turned to Koji. "And you risked your life to save  
Kouichi. That's what I call a loving brother."  
"Uh.heh." Koji just blushed at that remark. "I'm sorry for yelling at you  
the first time we met, Ken."  
"It's okay." Ken smiled. "That was before we got to know each other."  
"Kari!"  
Kari turned to see her brother, Rika, Agumon and Renamon running up to  
them. "Hey, Tai!"  
"Koji, where'd you guys go?" Rika asked as the group stopped in front of  
them.  
"Nowhere." Koji smiled.  
"Why are you in such a good mood?" Rika asked, sounding a little angry.  
"If you're worried about me, Rika, I'm fine," Kouichi said as he stepped  
out from behind his brother.  
"Kouichi!" Tai said gleefuly. "I didn't see you there. You alright, bud?"  
"Yeah, thanks to Kari, Ken, and of course, my brother Koji," Kouichi  
smiled.  
"Hey, what about us?" Gatomon asked.  
"And you guys too, Gatomon," Kouichi smiled again.  
"Where'd those creepozoids take you?" Rika asked. "Did they hurt you?"  
Kouichi looked at Rika with a face full of sorrow. "Let's just say, I was  
lucky to get out of there in one piece."  
"That bad, huh?" Tai asked as he put his hand on Kouichi's shoulder. "I'm  
sure you had a pretty rough day. Go to Ken's house and get some sleep. You  
look like you're gonna pass out at any second. What's past is past, so  
let's keep it there."  
Kouichi just nodded with agreement. "Thanks, Tai."  
Ken, Kouichi and Wormmon snuck back into Ken's house so Ken's parents  
wouldn't get all worried. Kouichi just plopped on the couch, totally  
exhausted.  
Ken sat beside him. "You alright?"  
Kouichi looked at Ken. "I'm alright. it's just. why is everyone after me.?  
I mean. I."  
"You wanna talk about it?"  
"Uh." flashbacks of what Kouichi had done as Duskmon came back to him. He  
couldn't tell Ken of the horrible things he had done. 'I bet Ken or any of  
the others didn't do the horrible things I have done,' Kouichi thought.  
'They'd probably hate me if I told them. but then again. they might not if  
I explain I was being controlled.' "But that's no excuss." Kouichi said  
outloud.  
"No excuss for what? What do you mean?" Ken asked.  
Kouichi gasped. He didn't mean to say it outloud. Then he put his face in  
his hands and started weeping silently.  
'He might have similar problems as me,' Ken thought to himself. 'But maybe  
he's too afraid to tell us. I would be. after what I have done as the  
Digimon Emperor. he could have done something just as horrible.' Then Ken  
stood up, making Kouichi look at him. "Hey. let's go on to bed. you don't  
have to talk about it if you don't want to. you see, I, too, have secrets  
I'd like to keep to myself. I don't want to pressure you, Kouichi." Then he  
offered out his hand to help Kouichi off the couch. Kouichi looked at Ken's  
hand for a second, wondering if he should take his offer. Then a smile grew  
on Kouichi's face as he accepted Ken's offer and the two of them went to  
bed, followed by Wormmon. 


	4. An Old Foe Returns

Kazemon15: Chapter 4 up!!  
Kouichi: First Koji and now me.......what is with you?! Do you hate us or  
something?!  
Kazemon15: NOO!!! YOU ARE MY MOST FAV CHARCTERS IN THE WHOLE WIDE  
WORLD!!!!!  
Koji:.............................  
Kouichi: .............uh....anyway....here's chapter  
4.........enjoy........while I call a mental doctor for the writer.....  
Kazemon15: KAWAII!!!!!!!!  
Koji and Kouichi: O_o;  
Kazemon15: Oh yeah.. I forgot this in my last 3 chapters..I DON'T OWN  
DIGIMON!! NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL!!.....wish I did.. darn.... oh  
well...ENJOY!!!!! ME GONNA GO HUG THE KOUKOU TWINS TO DEATH!!!!! *runs  
after them and they run off screaming for help* COME BACK, KAWAII TWINS!!!!  
********************************************************  
  
The next morning, everyone was at the school. When they all saw Kouichi  
they yelled out with happiness.  
"I'd knew he'd be alright, if he's anything like Koji," J.P. said with a  
big smirk on his face  
"Oh, really?" Henry asked. "That's not what you said last night."  
J.P. looked at Henry. "Shut up."  
"Heh." Henry laughed. "You are hard to get, J.P."  
"Maybe we should fight tomorrow, since Kouichi just got back. and he's  
hurt." Kari pleaded.  
Kouichi just put his hand on Kari's shoulder and smiled at her. "I'll be  
fine, Kari. A Legendary Warrior has to be prepared at all times. I've had  
it worst before."  
Kari knew he was lying, but what could she say? She knew that deep down  
inside he was hurting. She just nodded her head.  
"Kouichi?" Koji walked up to his brother. "You sure?"  
"I'm fine. trust me. would I lie to you, Koji?" Kouichi smiled.  
"Alright, then. let's go." Izzy said.  
"Yeah, let's do it!" yelled Takuya.  
"For the fate of our world and the Digital World!" Takato said. "Together!"  
"Let's squash that stupid rabbit," Tai smiled.  
"United as one!" Davis cheered.  
"Yeah!" everyone agreed.  
The Digidestined and Tamers went through the portal to the Digital World  
and ended up in the Dark Terminal, where Cherubimon's castle was located.  
"The Dark Terminal sure is dark." Joe joked.  
"It's. so cold." Kari shivered. "I don't like it here, Tai. Let's get this  
over and done with."  
"Don't worry, Kari," smiled her brother. "We won't let anything bad happen  
like before."  
"Before?" Kouichi asked as he looked at Kari who was still shivering with  
fright. "Kari." His voice made Kari look up at him. "I promise you. nothing  
will happen. Trust me. okay?"  
The sound of Kouichi's voice made her feel warm and safe. She smiled in  
agreement. "I trust you.Kouichi."  
"What about me, Kari?" Davis pleaded. "I'm here, too!!"  
Kari giggled. "You, too, Davis."  
"Come on," Takato pulled out his golden D-power. "Let's do this."  
"Right," Takuya reached in his pocket and whipped out his D-tector.  
"Agumon, it's show time!" Tai shouted.  
"Gabumon!" Matt yelled. "Digivolve to mega!"  
"Agumon warp digivolve to. Wargreymon!"  
"Gabumon warp digivolve to. Metalgarurumon!"  
"Veemon digivolve to. Exveemon!"  
"Wormmon digivolve to. Stingmon!"  
"Exveemon."  
"Stingmon."  
"DNA digivolve to. Paildramon!"  
"Digimodify!" Takato, Henry and Rika slashed a Blue Card though their D-  
powers. "Matrix Digivolution, activate!"  
"Guilmon Matrix digivolve to. Wargrowlmon!"  
"Terriermon Matrix digivolve to. Rapidmon!"  
"Renamon Matrix digivolve to. Taomon!"  
Takuya held up his D-tector. "Double Spirit Evolution! Aldamon!"  
Koji did the same. "Double Spirit Evolution! Beowulfmon!"  
"Biyomon digivolve to. Birdramon!"  
"Tentomon digivolve to. Kabuterimon!"  
"Palmon digivolve to. Togemon!"  
"Gomamon digivolve to. Ikkakumon!"  
"Hawkmon digivlove to. Aquilamon!"  
"Armadillomon digivolve to. Ankylomon!"  
"Digiarmor, energize!" yelled Kari and T.K.  
"Patamon armor digivolve to. Pegasusmon!"  
"Gatomon armor digivolve to. Nerfertimon!"  
"Lopmon digivolve to. Antylamon!"  
"Beast Spirit Evolution!" the frontier kids held their D-tectors high in  
the air as Digicodes surrounded them.  
"Korikakumon!"  
"Zephyrmon!"  
"Metalkabuterimon!"  
"Kaiserleomon!"  
"Let's go!" Matt shouted as he hopped on Metalgarurumon's back. At those  
actions, the others hopped on their Digimon and started at full speed to  
the castle.. All except for Jeri and Kenta that is.  
"HEY!!" yelled Kenta as he and Jeri ran after them. "We can't ride our  
Digimon like you guys can! WAIT!!!" Then he tripped over his own feet and  
fell making him land flat on his face.  
"Are you okay, Kenta?" Jeri asked as she held Calumon and Marinangemon.  
"Never. felt. better." came a muffled reply.  
"Hey, Kenta, dude," Kazu stood over him. "Quit playing around! This is  
serious business! I knew you were never fit to be a Tamer. Get up, stupid!"  
"You can't boss me around anymore, Kazu!" Kenta got up to faced Kazu only  
to sulk in utter defeat. He knew he was no match for him. "Just give me a  
ride."  
"You can ride with me, Jeri," Takato said softly as he helped Jeri on  
Wargrowlmon.  
The Digidestined and Tamers rode until they saw a giant dark castle in the  
distance. They stopped and looked at each other, wondering if they should  
move on. "Do you think Cherubimon is there?" Henry asked.  
"I don't know." Izzy replied. "Maybe. Let's hope he is."  
"Hope? How can you make running into Cherubimon sound good? I wouldn't hope  
for this!" Metalkabuterimon said.  
"Let's get going, gang." Korikakumon said as he began to walk towards the  
castle.  
"Right," Aldamon replied as he and the others followed.  
"Stop right where you are!!" A Digimon appeared in front of the children.  
"Daemon?!" Ken growled.  
"You again?" Beowulfmon glared at Daemon.  
"You're not getting one step closer to that castle, Digidestined and Digi  
Tamers!" growled Daemon.  
"What makes you so sure, Daemon?!" Kaiserleomon shouted with anger.  
A smirk appeared on Daemon's face as he glared at Kaiserleomon. "You would  
have made a great leader, Kouichi."  
"You wish!" said Kaiserleomon angerly.  
Daemon chuckled evilly. "I got what I wanted anyhow."  
"What do you mean?" Wargreymon asked.  
"Mercuremon, will you make sure these children don't get any closer to Lord  
Cherubimon's castle while I go get our special guest?" asked Daemon as  
Mercuremon appeared.  
"Thy will be honored," Mercuremon said with a smear on his face.  
"You don't look so tough, you spiky conehead!" Rapidmon said.  
"Dost thou underestimate me?" Mercuremon then smiled evilly. "We will see."  
"I'll take care of him!" Taomon pulled out her brush. "Talisman of Light!"  
"Heh, heh, heh, heh! Dark Refelction!" Mecemon sent Taomon's attack back at  
her, but the attack was darkened.  
"Ahhh!" yelled Taomon as she fell to the floor.  
"Taomon!" Rika ran up to her partner's said. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, Rika," replied Taomon as she got up.  
"I'm back." Daemon emerged from the shadows. "And so is he. you may take  
your leave now, Mercuremon."  
"As you wish." Mercuremon then disappeared.  
Silence fell upon the group as they looked at Daemon nervously. Finally,  
Aldamon broke the silence. "So, where's your special guest? Where is he?  
Did he chicken out?" Then Aldamon started laughing.  
"Dark Vortex!" something shot dark ring-like beams at Aldamon who jumped  
out of the way and looked for the source of the attack. His eyes widened as  
he and the others saw a giant flying bird. He looked like a devil bird and  
his eyes were thirsty for blood.  
Kaiserleomon looked on in shock. "No. it--it can't be!!"  
"Isn't that.?!" Aldamon began also in shock.  
"Velgmon!!" Beowulfmon then glared at Daemon.  
"But. how?" Kaiserleomon asked. Then his attention was directed towards  
Daemon who was laughing evilly.  
"When you were knocked out I made copies of your Spirits and returned them  
to their corrupted forms."  
"Must destroy. must kill. LIGHT!!" Velgmon then flew at Beowulfmon at full  
force. Beowulfmon didn't have time to react.  
"Terra Force!" Wargreymon shot a ball of energy at Velgmon, making him fly  
out of the way and away from Beowulfmon.  
"Thanks," Beowulfmon said. Then he was about to take out his saber when he  
noticed that Velgmon was circling everyone. Then he gasped. "EVERYONE GET  
OUT OF THE CIRCLE!!"  
But it was too late. The circle was complete. This was Velgmon's ultimate  
attack. The attack that could wipe out anything in his path. "Dark  
Obliteration!!" The circle covered everyone in total darkness. When the  
darkness cleared, everyone returned to their original forms.  
"Too. strong." Agumon whimpered.  
"Velgmon, Slide Evolution! Duskmon!" Duskmon then walked up to Koji and  
grabbed him by the neck. "Light. my enemy."  
All Koji could do was look Duskmon straight in the eye. He was too weak to  
move. "You. will never.uhn. win."  
"Koji!" Kouichi yelled. He couldn't move either. "No!"  
"Renamon, do something!" Rika pleaded.  
"Uhn!" Renamon got up. "Diamond Storm!" She shot a storm of diamonds at the  
dark Digimon, but he just drew out his blade and blocked the attack.  
Renamon then collapsed to the ground. "Too. powerful."  
"I will take my leave now. destroy them all." Daemon then disappeared.  
"Let him go!" Kari ordered. "Let Koji go, you evil thing!"  
"I will destroy you next. You are the other light child. but he. he is my  
ultimate enemy. I must destroy him first." Duskmon put his blade close to  
Koji's neck. "GOODBYE, LIGHT!"  
"KOJI!" Kouichi yelled as tears rolled down his face.  
"Corona Blaster!"  
A purple beam separated Koji and Duskmon. Duskmon let go of Koji to avoid  
the beam. The purple beam came from a human- like Digimon with wings.  
"It's Beelzemon!" Guilmon cheered.  
"Hmm." Duskmon and Beelzemon stared each other down. Then Duskmon turned  
his back against the mega. "I will destroy you all later. Duskmon, Slide  
Evolution! Velgmon!" Velgmon flew from sight as Beelzemon turned into his  
rookie form, Impmon.  
"Impmon! Thanks a lot!" Takato said joyfully.  
"No prob." Impmon replied as he looked to where Velgmon had flew off.  
Tai then got up slowly and looked at everyone else who was doing the same.  
"Everyone okay?"  
"Well, I'm not dead." Kazu joked.  
"Is that good or bad?" Matt asked joke fully.  
"Very funny." Kazu groaned.  
"Koji!" Kouichi ran to his brother. "Are you okay?"  
"Fine," Koji said as Kouichi helped him up.  
"Davis!" Veemon ran to his human partner. "Tell me, what hurts?"  
"Oh. just about everything." Davis replied.  
"Ken, are you okay?" Wormmon asked.  
"I'm alright, I think." Then Ken looked at the sky. "What in the world was  
that thing?!"  
"Last time we fought him he wasn't at all that powerful." Koji replied.  
Then he looked at his brother who was staring at the sky.  
"That's his true power." Kouichi explained. "A power I managed to hold  
back. now I know what Cherubimon meant by letting the darkness embrace me.  
to see his true power. of Darkness."  
"What do you mean?" Kari asked. "What are you talking about?"  
Kouichi didn't hear her. "With no one to hold him back. he's  
unstoppable."  
"How can you be so sure? There has to be a way!" Tai yelled.  
"I'm so sure because I was him." Kouichi replied as he looked at the others  
who gasped.  
Ken was shocked. "What?"  
Kouichi knew he couldn't hide his past forever. "When. when I first came to  
the Digital World. I. met Cherubimon. he. told me that Koji and our father  
hurt my mother. I felt angry. and betrayed. strange world, alright. the  
next thing I know. is seeing the corrupted Spirit of Darkness. and the  
pain. it was too much. I guess I must have passed out. then I remember  
waking up as Duskmon. I forgot what being human was about. I was given a  
mission to destroy some human children after Arbormon had failed. isn't it  
ironic how the same children I tried to destroy end up saving my life?"  
Kouichi laughed silently, but there was nothing funny to laugh at.  
"Cherubimon messed with my mind. Made me think the only way to avenge my  
mother was to destroy my brother. even Koji didn't know I was his brother.  
that is. until I told him. I know it was a great shock for Koji. it was a  
great shock for me when my grandmother told me of him. Cherubimon. he."  
Then Kouichi began to choke on his tears. "He messed with my mind and my  
heart. he made me fight my own brother. then told me it was all my doing  
and not his. he told me I was his most willing puppet. I know the darkness  
in my heart will never go away. but. that's what make Lowemon and  
Kaiserleomon so powerful. isn't it?"  
"You're wrong, Kouichi," Koji interrupted. "Love.hope. faith. that's what  
makes them powerful. remember that."  
"Koji. I. I'm so sorry! What Cherubimon said was true! My heart once filled  
with angry and jealousy and darkness became the only comfort for my pain.  
he used that to control me. The Spirit of Darkness chooses its owner. and  
it chose me." Kouichi then began to cry.  
"Kouichi." Kari didn't know what to say. She then looked at the others who  
were looking at each other, half with understanding, half with fear.  
Ken noticed everyone's fear. "I know Kouichi will never do the horrible  
things he had done in the past. I trust him. but. I'm not so sure about  
you." He motioned to the others that he meant them.  
"But he could easily be corrupted again." Kazu yelled. "That's what makes  
us afraid of him. he knows our weaknesses! He could return to the dark side  
at any second and destroy us! How can you trust a person like that, Ken?!"  
"Because." Ken began.  
"It's okay, Ken," Kouichi suddenly said. "I'll leave if they want me to. I  
don't blame them. what I have done is beyond belief. I must be the worst  
Digidestined ever. attacking my own brother."  
"At least you didn't kill hundreds of innocent Digimon in order to control  
the Digital World." Ken said harshly.  
"Ken? What are you doing! We were suppose to keep that a secret so that the  
others wouldn't cast you aside!" Yolei yelled.  
"Sometimes our pasts must be revealed, Yolei," Ken replied. "In order to  
fully understand the difference between corrupt and true evil. most people  
think they mean the same thing but that's when they're wrong." Ken turned  
to Kouichi who was watching him. "I became corrupted, too, Kouichi. After  
my brother died. I felt that a part of me had died as well. I became  
depressed. and angry. then. an email told me of another world. a world that  
I could release my angry upon. so I did. I became the Digimon Emperor."  
"Digimon Emperor? Isn't that what Arukenimon told me to be?" Kouichi asked.  
"It is." replied Ken. "I murdered hundreds of Digimon. I treated Wormmon  
badly. I made some of them my slaves in order to destroy the Digidestined."  
Then tears rolled down Ken's face. "I turned Agumon against his human  
partner. I killed Wormmon.and most importantly. I lost myself. I hurt my  
parents who have been so good to me. "  
"You know we forgive you, Ken." Wormmon whispered.  
"That sounds. familiar." Takato said silently as he looked at Rika and  
Henry. "It seems we all did horrorible things in the past."  
"Yeah." Rika replied with sorrow. "We can't judge people for what they have  
done in the past. the past doesn't make a person who they are. it's their  
future."  
"How.can you ever forgive me. if I can't even forgive myself?" Kouichi  
asked the others.  
"Don't you remember what I told you, Kouichi?" asked the Patamon in the  
Frontier's group as he flew up to him. "Darkness doesn't have to be a bad  
thing unless you choose to make it that way. Light and Dark are brothers.  
One can't even live without the other."  
"Thanks, Patamon." Kouichi said softly. "I'm just glad it's over."  
"It's not completely over yet." began Tai.  
"Yeah, we still need to defeat Cherubimon." Takato announced.  
"I'm sorry, you guys," Izzy said sadly. "I let you all down. I thought for  
sure my plan would work."  
"Hey, no sweat, Izzy!" Tai gave Izzy a pat on the back. "We just need a  
better plan, that's all."  
Izzy looked at Tai with a smirk on his face. "It's not that easy."  
"Momentie!" Terriermon cheered.  
"What?" Gomamon asked the digital rabbit.  
"It means, 'take it easy'," explained Terriermon.  
"Oh!" then a big smile appeared on Gomamon's face. "Hey, I like that word!"  
"Don't start!" scowled Joe.  
"Momentie." Gomamon said quietly.  
"What did you just say?" Joe asked.  
"Nothing." replied Gomamon slyly.  
"We'd better get out of here before Velgmon decides to come back for round  
two," stated Izzy.  
"That's a great idea, but go where?" Rika asked.  
"How about Gennai's house?" T.K. suggested.  
"Great thinking, T.K.," Matt replied. Then he gave his little brother a  
playfully 'noogie' on his head. "You get smarter and smarter, little bro!"  
"Hey!" yelled T.K. as he tried to break free from his older brother's grip.  
"Maybe smarter than you!"  
"You wish!" Matt laughed as he let go of T.K.  
"Who?" Kenta asked. "Jenny?"  
"No, GenNAI, you dork." Kazu replied. "Uh. my thoughts exactly.. WHO?"  
"We'll explain everything later." Izzy said as he started walking north. 


	5. Gennai's House

Kazemon15: THEY LIKE ME! THEY REALLY REALLY LIKE ME!!!  
Kouichi: ...well I don't....you pick on me and my brother too much... I  
hate you..  
Kazemon15: ........that hurt...  
Koji: GOOD!  
Mimi:...um...excuse me....but how come I haven't said a single word yet  
beside my name?  
Kazemon15:..uh...let's see You're annoying and your PINK!!!! (sorry,  
Mimi fans...can't stand HER!!!!)  
Cody: ..and what about the rest of us who didn't talk?  
Kazemon15:....I put too many characters.. I let my favs talk first..well  
almost all my favs AND the ppl who like to protest and say random  
stuff.. you guys are the quiet ones...  
Cody: ..well.. I feel offened..  
Kazemon15: IM SORRY!!!!! Oh and oh yeah. I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!! NEVER HAD  
NEVER WILL!!.....and still wish I did!!! ENJOY!!!!  
*******************************************************  
While walking to Gennai's house.  
"So, who's this Gennai?" Henry asked Izzy.  
"He's a computer program that helped us out in the conflict of the war  
going on between the Digidestined and the evil vermin of the Digital  
World." explained Izzy in a fast tone. "He's also the one who chose us  
children to save the world from that vermin and we had his guidance ever  
since."  
"He.what?" Kazu asked, puzzled. "Never mind. I don't wanna know. too high  
tech for me."  
"I see." replied Henry.  
"You mean to say you understood him?" Kenta asked.  
"Well. yeah." came Henry's reply.  
"You're the first." Tai joked.  
"To make it simple." Izzy began. "He's like the Digimon, but looks human  
and can't digivolve who helped us out a lot."  
"Oh, now I understand you." grumbled Kazu. "Couldn't you have said that  
before?"  
"So, basically what you're saying is that he helps good?" asked Koji.  
"Kinda." Izzy replied.  
"I want cream puffs!" whined Calumon.  
"Stop complaining, Calumon." Terriermon protested.  
"But he's so cute when he complains!" Zoe picked up Calumon and cuddled  
with him.  
"What am I, chop liver?" asked Terriermon. No reply came. "Fine."  
"So where is this dude's house at--ahh!!" Kazu almost fell in a lake that  
he didn't see. "Man. I need to watch where I'm goin'!"  
"We're here." Joe finally said.  
"This is Gennai's house?" Kazu asked as he looked at the lake. "Okay. I  
thought you said he was like a human, not a fish."  
"His house is underwater in an air bubble thingy." Tai explained as best as  
he could.  
"Don't tell me we have to swim to the bottom!" Kazu yelled. "I wasn't  
planning on taking a bath!"  
"I don't know about you, but I can't swim." Kenta said uneasily.  
Kazu looked at Kenta with shock. "You can't swim? Heh! How pathetic can you  
get?"  
"Shut up, Kazu.or I'll." Kenta began.  
"Or you'll what?" Kazu asked slyly.  
"Nothing." replied Kenta quietly.  
"You need to stand up for yourself, Kenta." Joe said as he put his hand on  
Kenta's back. "You can let Kazu humiliate you all your life."  
Just then, the water of the lake look like it opened up and reveled a  
stairway.  
"Good gravy!" exclaimed Kenta.  
"I'm with you totally on that, dude." Kazu said in amazement as he stared  
at the stairs.  
"Let's go," T.K. started walking down the stairs.  
"Hey, T.J.! How come you never told me about Gennai's secret house?!" Davis  
yelled to T.K. angrily.  
"Do you have a repressed memory?" Rika asked rudly as she also walked down  
the stairs.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Davis sneered. "Veemon, what does  
'repressed' mean?"  
"You're asking me?" Veemon asked. "You know just as well as I know we don't  
know anything."  
"Are you insulting me, Veemon?!" yelled Davis.  
"Now why would I wanna do that, DAVIS?!" Veemon growled.  
"Um. guys?" J.P. drew Davis' and Veemon's attention to him at the stairs.  
They were the only ones there. The others were already inside.  
"Well, THANKS A LOT FOR WAITING!!!" Davis shouted as he and Veemon ran down  
the stairs.  
"What an idiot." mumbled Rika as Davis ran down the stairs. Davis ran so  
fast that he lost his footing and landed on Rika. "Get off me, JERK!"  
"Well, I'm sorry, Ladydevimon!" Davis sneered.  
"What'd you call me?!" Rika raged.  
"Okay, okay, that's enough." laughed Ryo nervously.  
"Goggle head started it." Rika replied rudly as she walked past Ryo.  
Takato just let out a big sigh. "What a mess."  
"You're not kidding!" Yolei shouted.  
"Takatomon, are we there yet?" Guilmon tugged on Takato's shirt.  
"How am I supposed to know?" Takato asked Guilmon.  
"I dunno." replied Guilmon.  
"Nevermind." Takato sighed. Then he turned to Davis. "You okay? I mean,  
Rika. well.. She.uh."  
"How can you even stand her?" Davis asked as he glared at Rika.  
"You get used to it." Takato smiled. "Believe me, she was worst than this  
when we first met her.but now she's a good friend."  
Rika heard that remark and smiled to herself. She turned her head to  
Takato. "Thanks, goggle head."  
"Takato is always so nice, even when people insult him." Jeri smiled,  
making Takato blush. "But when someone or something messes with his  
friends, he's there for us."  
"Sounds to me like you're the perfect role model of a leader, Takato," Kari  
said warmly.  
"Uh." Takato just blushed some more.  
Davis turned to him. "Thanks a lot." he said, sounding a little angry.  
"No one's a better leader than Davis!" Veemon smiled.  
"You said it, Veemon!" Davis gave Veemon a high five.  
"Goggle boys are weird." J.P. remarked.  
"What's that, J.P.?" Takuya asked his friend.  
"Even you." J.P. smiled. "But I guess that's what makes you a fun guy to  
hang around with."  
"Okay, I guess." Takuya then ran up to Tai. "You're the oldest, right?"  
"No, Joe's the oldest." Tai corrected him.  
"No. I meant the oldest leader." said Takuya.  
"Oh. Yeah, I am the oldest leader." replied Tai.  
"I bet your fellow Digidestined respect you, huh?"  
"Yep! They do! I am the greatest!" Tai shouted.  
"Heh! That's a laugh." Matt mumbled.  
"Well. I . uh." Tai started.  
"Of course we respect him," Matt said to Takuya. "Even if he is a bit  
annoying."  
"A bit?" Tai laughed. "You mean a lot!"  
"You know me!" laughed Matt.  
"It must be great to be best friends for a long time." Takato smiled.  
"Yeah." Kari said. Then she looked at Kouichi. He was very quiet. "Kouichi,  
are you okay?"  
"Huh?" Kouichi snapped out of his deep thoughts and turned toward Kari.  
"I'm. fine.."  
"You sure?" Kari asked with a look of concern.  
"No need to worry about me." smiled Kouichi. "Trust me. I'm fine."  
Kouichi's smile made Kari blush and smile along with him. 'He has such a  
warm smile.' Kari thought to herself. 'He's so. so kind and gentle. I never  
felt like. this before. what is this feeling? Could it be. that I. love  
him?' Then Kari smiled and blushed even more. "I do."  
"What was that, Kari?" Kouichi asked her.  
Kari's face turned bright red. "Nothing! Uh. everything's fine."  
"Well, oka-- aaahhh!!" Kouichi lost his footing and fell all the way down  
the stairs and landed with a big thud. "Ow."  
"Kouichi, you okay?!" Kari shouted as she ran down the stairs.  
"You okay, bro?!" Koji yelled as he, too, ran down the stairs.  
"I think I broke my spine." joked Kouichi as Koji and Kari ran to him.  
"Kids." Tai laughed.  
"What a klutz!" Kazu laughed. Then he felt someone push him down the  
stairs. That someone was Kenta. "Whaa!" he yelled as he landed with a big  
crash.  
"Like I said before." Takato laughed nervously. "What a mess."  
"Hard to argue with that." Davis agreed.  
"Boys." Zoe folded her arms.  
"Yeah. I know." Rika smiled. "Can't live with them, can't live without  
them."  
The team finally made to the bottom of the stairs where a young man was  
waiting for them. "Long time, no see." said the man.  
"Hey, Gennai!" Izzy greeted him.  
"I missed you guys. oh? Who are these people?" Gennai asked as he looked at  
the new kids. "New Digidestined?"  
"We'll explain everything later." Henry replied.  
"Well. I predicted this. Azulongmon told me that there was going to be a  
great number of children coming to my secret house." explained Gennai.  
"So you knew?" asked Kazu as he rubbed his head.  
"Let's just say yes. but I want some explanations." Gennai replied.  
Izzy took the time in explaining all the details to Gennai. About how they  
met, what they were, how they evolved, and the enemy they must defeat  
together. "And that's just about everything. I think."  
"I can't believe the Legendary Warriors have returned." Gennai stared at  
Takuya and the others. "And I am honored to meet Tamers of Digimon."  
"Well. heh. it's nothing really." blushed Takato.  
"Okay. enough with the introductions." Koji snapped. "We need to come up  
with a new plan to defeat Cherubimon and his evil warriors!"  
"It's my fault. " Izzy blamed himself again. "I thought my plan was  
flawless. how inconceivable!"  
"Incon-what?" Takuya asked.  
"Welcome to my world." Tai smiled.  
"I think we are all to blame." Kari said sadly. Kouichi was sitting next to  
her. He looked at Kari with a face of sorrow.  
"Kari's right." Kouichi said. "We didn't tell you guys about Daemon when we  
should have. We should have known he'd be working for Cherubimon." Then  
Kouichi paused only for a second. "I should have known he'd make copies of  
my Spirits."  
"So it's nobody's fault. like Kari said. we are all to blame. we can't just  
rely on one person to make all the plans." said Takato. "We all need to  
pitch in and help."  
"But." began Izzy.  
"Like Takato said, it's no one's fault, so stop blaming yourself!" yelled  
Takuya as he stood from his seat. "Just zip it!"  
"Yikes." Kenta backed away from Takuya a little bit.  
"Takuya, calm down." Ken got up and glared at Takuya.  
"Sorry. I'm just upset." Takuya sat back down with a sigh.  
"We all are, chumly." sighed Kazu.  
Takuya looked at him. "What did you call me?"  
"Oh. sorry. it's a habit." explained Kazu. "I call Takato chumly all the  
time. You know how it is. Takato, Takuya, same difference, right?"  
"Well, don't ever call me that again." sighed Takuya.  
"I wouldn't really mind if he did call you that again." sneered Koji. "It  
suits you just fine."  
A smirk appeared on Takuya's face as he crossed his arms. "You really hate  
being nice, don't you?"  
Koji laughed. "I try." Then he looked wearily at his friends. "All I know  
is that I'm too tired to even think straight."  
"I know what you mean." J.P. yawned. "Fighting can sure take a lot out of a  
guy."  
"You didn't do anything!" Takuya snapped.  
"Yes, I did," protested J.P. "Spirit Evolving takes a lot of energy even if  
you don't fight!"  
"That's about all you did." mumbled Takuya.  
"You wanna start something, Taky?!" J.P. yelled with his fists closed.  
"Nope." said Takuya wearily.  
"You all look very tired." Gennai said as he looked at the weary children.  
"You can all sleep here tonight and regain your strength. There are  
sleeping bags in the room over there from the last time you guys stayed  
here. well. the last time that the old Digidestined stayed here that is."  
"Thanks a lot, dude!" Kazu cheered. Then he and the others went in to the  
other room where sleeping bags were placed.  
"Dude?" Gennai just shrugged and went into the opposite room.  
Izzy, who did not follow the others to the room, was in deep thought,  
trying to come up with a better plan of progress against Cherubimon. "What  
can we do? We've already failed once.. I can't let that happen again! I  
almost killed us today.."  
"What's the matter, Izzy?" asked a voice. Izzy looked behind him to see  
Tentomon. "You should get some rest like Gennai said. we have a big day  
tomorrow.. Scratch that! We always have a big day everyday!"  
Izzy laughed. "Oh, Tentomon. you're always full of jokes. but I know. I'll  
be there shortly.. Don't worry."  
"Well...okay..but if your not in bed in an hour, I'm gonna drag you by your  
computer into bed." Tentomon flew into the room.  
Izzy laughed, "Yeah.that is, if you don't fall asleep first, Tento." As  
Izzy predicted, Tentomon was snoozing away half an hour later. Izzy was  
typing non-stop on his laptop and then yawned wearily. ".no.that won't  
work.. They can just use this plan against us. this is harder than I  
thought."  
Henry was awaken by Izzy's keystrokes on the computer. He walked into the  
room where Izzy was. "You're still not in bed? It's been hours since we all  
turned in."  
"Oh, Hi, Henry.did I wake you up? Sorry." Izzy said without looking up.  
"No." Henry looked over Izzy shoulder. "That won't work. you are relying  
too much on Exveemon, who could get hurt if he does that."  
Izzy then grabbed his head in frustration. "I can't think anymore!!"  
"That's because you're tired..you should get some rest."  
"But everyone relies on me to make the perfect plan of action.I'm losing my  
touch!"  
Henry laughed. "Trust me.you'll be fine once you get a good night's rest..  
And I can help you if you want."  
"It's too much to ask of you." smiled Izzy.  
"Nah. it's fine."  
"Okay.then what should I do?" Izzy showed him some of his plans on the  
computer.  
"Sorry to say this..but they all suck." Henry said honestly.  
"Well, thanks for being so honest."  
"I'm always honest.. So.you want my help?"  
Izzy looked at his computer again. "Well.. I have no idea what to do.. We  
hardly know this enemy and we don't know what sort of power he has."  
"Hmm...." Henry thought hard for a moment. "I do have something that  
can help us but I'm not sure if we can use it."  
"What?"  
"I'll tell you tomorrow, but right now we all need our rest."  
"Oh alright," Izzy smiled as he put away his laptop. "You win. I'll go on  
to bed if you explain our plan of action tomorrow."  
"Deal." Henry helped Izzy off the ground and they both went off to bed,  
unaware of the glowing red eyes that were spying on them though the window. 


	6. In The Dark Heart of Love and Friendship

Kazemon15: Im finally done!!!  
Koji: About time, lazy!!  
Kazemon15: Sorry for the delay ppl... but I was busy. First I had a ton of  
HW. Then I got sick w/ the flu! And plus I had tutoring.  
Kouichi: And what about all that time you wasted talking to your online  
buddies, huh?  
Kazemon15: ...............shut it, you!!!!!  
Takuya: Oh well... on w/ the story!  
Kari: And she doesn't own Digimon and still wishes she did.  
*******************************************************  
The morning came too early for the children as they got up to see what Izzy  
had planed.  
"I'm still tired!" complained Mimi. "Why do we have to get up this early?"  
She leaned on Sora.  
"Oh, Mimi," Palmon said with a sigh.  
"So, Izzy," Cody asked. "Have you came up with a plan yet?"  
"Well.... Henry said that he had an idea, so let's hear him out."  
"Henry?" Takato asked. "What's this about?"  
Henry stood up in front of the group. "I do have a plan that can wipe out  
Cherubimon and his army, but I'm not sure it's gonna work."  
"Let me guess," Rika said. "You plan to tell the stupid rabbit that we will  
give him a poisoned carrot if he doesn't stop with his Digital World  
domination."  
"Rika! Be nice, young lady!" Kazu yelled.  
"Be nice? I'm never nice!!" She grabbed Kazu by the front of his shirt and  
glared at him right in the eye. "So back off, little boy!"  
Kazu glared back. "I'm not gonna get beat up by a idiot little girl!"  
Rika then pushed him to the ground and sat down.  
"Yeah, that's right! Queen of vampires!"  
"Now that you guys are done with your little love fight, can we please  
continue?" Joe asked.  
Kazu and Rika turned their heads toward Joe. "Love fight?!" The both said  
in anger.  
Joe just laughed nervously and backed off. "Nothing! Nevermind!"  
"As if! I hate this boy's guts!" Rika sneered as she pointed at Kazu.  
Ryo then walked over to Rika and put his arm around her. "That's because  
she loves me. Isn't that right, pumpkin?"  
Rika glared at Ryo. Then she elbowed him in the stomach and Ryo fell to the  
floor in pain. "Never call me that again, Akiyama!"  
Ryo held his stomach in pain. "Yes, ma'am.....ow.."  
"Now why you do that for?" asked Yolei. "He likes you and you just treat  
him like garbage. If I had a cute boy like him, I'd treat him like a king."  
"He's already treated like a king where I come from, so he don't get it  
from me," Rika sneered. "He gets it from everybody else, but not from me."  
"Yeah, Rika," said Henry. "We all know you two were meant for each other."  
Rika shot a warning glare at him. "Don't push your luck, Wong!"  
"Did you say 'wrong'?" Davis asked. "He don't look wrong to me."  
"No, you moron, WONG," Rika glared at him. "As in a last name, Henry Wong!"  
"Wong?" Izzy asked. "Why is his name.....?"  
"Okay, that's enough," Henry said. "I'll explain it all now. My last name  
is Wong because I'm part Chinese."  
"Well, that explains a lot," replied Matt.  
"So, what's your great plan, Henry?" Tai asked.  
Henry paused for a minute and then looked at the eager group. "Juggernaut."  
"Juggernaut?!" Takato asked in shock. "But you know that-"  
"It could be the only way to stop them," Henry replied.  
"I think you lost your mind, Henry," Rika said. "Juggernaut is the very  
thing we tried to stop."  
"But I really think it can help us."  
"Juggernaut?" Mimi asked. "What's that?"  
"Uh.." Takato looked at the others. "Well, you see..."  
"Juggernaut is a program that is used to delete artificial life forms,"  
Henry explained.  
"Artificial life forms?" asked Armadillomon.  
"Digimon are artificial life forms," said Izzy without looking up from his  
computer, but then he stopped and looked at Henry. "Wait, but that would  
mean....."  
"It's a program made to delete Digimon," finished Takato.  
"But if you use that program thingy, you can delete our Digimon along with  
the entire Digital World!!" Davis shouted.  
"Not unless we're careful," explained Henry. "We can re-program it to get  
rid of Cherubimon and his evil goons."  
"But there is still a chance that your plan can go wrong, Henry," Rika  
said. "And with Juggernaut, we can't afford failure."  
Henry remained silent. He thought hard about what Rika said. Finally,  
Davis broke the silence. "Whoever made the Jugger thingy must have a  
serious head problem."  
"That's right, Davis," Veemon shouted. "I mean, who could not love cute  
little monsters!?"  
"I wouldn't define you as "cute", Veemon," Davis laughed.  
"Are you saying that I'm ugly?!"  
"No. Just saying you're not the cute type."  
"Well, you don't exactly look like that type either."  
"I'd shut up if I were you," warned Davis.  
"Why would you want to put the Digital World in jeopardy?" Cody asked.  
"Uh, forget it," Henry said as he sat back down. "Nevermind. It was a  
stupid idea."  
"I would say so," Izzy replied. "Now who would have given you a dumb idea  
like that? Do you usually hang around your enemies?"  
"No," Henry replied shortly.  
"Then how do you know all about this Juggerthing?" asked Tai. "I think that  
you were part of their plans to get rid of Digimon. So what happened?  
Change of heart? Or is it that you are still on their said and want to get  
rid of our Digimon as well."  
Henry didn't reply. He just looked at the ground with sorrow. "I don't wish  
to get rid of them.... I know because..." Henry remained silent again for  
he couldn't find the right words to say.  
"I knew it," Tai said. "You're part of the organization that wants to get  
rid of our friends!"  
"I'm not!" yelled Henry as he stood up.  
Takato pulled Henry back a little bit. "Henry, calm down."  
"He started it! Don't you hear what he's saying?"  
"I hear, but just ignore it," Takato let go of Henry. "Just let it go. Like  
the Henry I know."  
Henry looked at Takato. "Thanks, Takato." He looked back at the group. "So  
you really want to know?" The group just looked at him aimlessly. Henry  
sighed. "My father was a part of this group called the monster makers." he  
explained. "The monster makers were a bunch of college students who.. first  
created Digimon."  
Izzy and the others were shocked. "You mean your dad created Digimon?  
That's amazing! I'd like to meet him!"  
Tai put a hand on Izzy's head. "Calm down before you short circuit and let  
the kid finish!"  
"My dad and his friends shut down the project, but one of them continued to  
work on the project and enhanced them... And that's all I know..."  
"So not even you, his own son, knew of what your father did?" Cody asked.  
Henry shook his head.  
There was a moment of silence and then Takuya spoke up. "Okay...now that we  
got that all cleared up..what are we gonna do about the evil purple bunny  
rabbit?"  
"Feed him carrots?" joked Davis.  
Rika sighed. "Did you lose some of your brain cells when you were born?"  
Davis glared at her. "Did you lose all of your humor before you were born?"  
Rika just ignored him.  
"Alright, break it up," Takato said. Then he turned to Takuya. "What do you  
know about Cherubimon? After all.. he was your enemy."  
"I know that he likes to torture children..." Takuya joked.  
"Sure glad I'm not a child anymore," Joe said.  
Izzy looked at him. "If you're under 18, you're still qualified as a child,  
Joe."  
"Darn.." Joe sighed. "Oh well.. Only one more year to go for me..."  
"That is, if you live through this adventure," Matt stated.  
"Now why'd you have to tell me that for?" Joe sighed again.  
Matt laughed. "No comment."  
"Cherubimon was defeated by us when Koji and Takuya Hyper Spirit Evolved,"  
said Tommy.  
"Hyper...." started Tai.  
"Spirit...." said Davis.  
"Evolve?" finished Takato.  
Koji sighed. "Yes..Hyper Spirit Evolution is what defeated him."  
"And don't forget the power of friendship is what defeated him, too," J.P.  
smiled.  
"Oh, yeah..and that too..." Koji said shortly.  
"I have never seen someone as snotty as you, Koji. It seems that you don't  
believe in your friends at all!" Kazu yelled.  
"Ah, Koji cares... he just hates showing it.. trust me... me of all people  
would know," Takuya laughed.  
"Don't forget about me, too," smiled Kouichi.  
"Okay, you say that Cherubimon was defeated when you used this Hyper  
Evolution.." started Izzy. "So why don't you just evolve again and take him  
out?"  
"He's more powerful than before," Kouichi explained. "I can feel it. This  
time, Hyper Spirit Evolution wont be enough to stop him."  
The group fell silent once again. After a minute or so, Kari spoke up, with  
a determined look on her face and determined tone in her voice. "If we work  
together... We WILL win! If we believe in each other, we can do anything!"  
The group looked at her for a second and then they all smiled. They all  
nodded their heads in approval.  
Izzy was about to say something but then a loud bang was heard and then the  
floor began to shake. "Wha.. What's going on?!" Izzy ran to the window and  
a huge red eye glared back at him. He jumped back. "Ahh!" He fell backward,  
but luckily, Tai and Takuya caught him. Izzy looked at his laptop.  
"Megaseadramon! Ultimate level! This is bad."  
Another huge thump was heard and the floor shook more. "He's ramming us!"  
Henry yelled.  
"Gee, you think?!" yelled Kenta as he held onto the nearest object.  
Joe looked down at his Digimon Gomamon. "Ready, pal?"  
"More than ready!" replied the seal Digimon.  
Cody did the same. "Let's go, buddy."  
"Right with you, Cody!" said Armadillomon.  
Cody and Joe's Digivices began to glow. Cody held out his D-terminal. "Digi-  
armor, Energize!"  
"Armadillomon armor digivolve to.... Submariemon, the Reliable Guarding of  
the Seas!"  
"Gomamon digivolve to.. Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon digivolve to... Zudomon!"  
Cody hopped in his Digimon and with Zudomon, swam out to Megaseadramon.  
Gennai ran in. "Let's go. I have an emergency exit!" He then ran out.  
"I'm not sticking around!" Kazu and Guardromon followed him. So did all  
the others.  
"Oxygen Torpedo!" Submariemon shot torpedoes at Megaseadramon as Zudomon  
tried to grab him from behind, but Megaseadramon swam out of the way at  
fast speeds and the torpedoes hit Zudomon instead. "Oops! Sorry, Zudomon!"  
Megaseadramon laughed. "Lightning Javelin!" He shot a beam of lightning  
from his horn at Submariemon, but Submariemon dodged in the nick of time.  
"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon hit Megaseadramon on his side and Megaseadramon  
countered with a whip of his tail at Zudomon. "We need to think of  
something and fast!"  
"How about not?!" Megaseadramon drove toward Submariemon.  
"Hold on, Cody!" Submariemon said as he dodged Megaseadramon again.  
"Attack at the same time!" yelled Cody.  
"Vulcan's...." just before Zudomon could finish, a giant figure appeared  
behind him and attacked. Zudomon instantly returned to rookie. Cody looked  
up at the figure with wide eyes. The figure looked like a human-dragon.  
"Submariemon...who...is that?"  
"We have to get out of here now, Cody.." replied Submariemon.  
"Right," Gomamon said as he and Submariemon swam to the surface. The human-  
dragon Digimon followed. "Uh-oh.. He's following us."  
When they reached the surface, they immediately got out of the water and  
Submariemon returned to rookie.  
Davis and the others ran to them. "Did you beat him?"  
"We have to leave.." Cody said harshly. "Now!" As soon as he said that, the  
floor began to shake underneath them. Then the floor began to crack. Koji  
noticed this.  
"Let's get outta here!!" He ran out of the way and the others followed.  
Kari was one of the last to try and get out but she then tripped.  
"Kari! Get out of there!" Tai yelled.  
"Ah! My ankle!" she cried in pain as she held it.  
Kouichi, although didn't understand what came over him, ran to her side to  
help her up. "Come on, I got you." He said warmly. Kari's cheeks turned  
deep red as she smiled back. Then the floor collapsed beneath them and  
they fell into a black pit.  
"Kari!" yelled Davis, Tai, T.K. Gatomon and Yolei.  
"Kouichi, no!" Koji ran up to the hole but the hole disappeared and in its  
place was solid ground. "What happened?!"  
Then the figure that attacked Cody and Gomamon before appeared out of the  
sea. The others watched in horror as it glared back down at them. Izzy got  
out his laptop, but Henry was faster at getting out his D-power.  
"Dragomon," Henry read on his digivice. "Ultimate level. Also known as...  
'The Undersea Master' ..undersea master?"  
T.K. then gasped at that name. "He..he's the one after Kari... he's sided  
with those creepy dark ocean creatures!"  
"What are you talking about, T.A.?" Davis asked.  
"We need to get out of here now, guys," Cody said fearfully.  
"I completely agree with the little one.." Kazu said as he looked on at  
Dragomon with both shock and fear. Kenta was already hiding behind a  
nearby tree, but no one noticed.  
"But we can't.. he'll see us move and he'll attack," Takato said.  
Koji looked at the group who trembled with fear. "I have just the thing."  
He took out his D-tector and then he evolved to Lobomon. He held out his  
beam sabers and a sharp light glowed, blinding Dragomon. "Let's go!"  
"But what about Kari and Kouichi?" Tai asked.  
"Kouichi can take care of himself," replied Lobomon.  
"But I can't take care of Kari!" cried Gatomon.  
"I'm sure Kouichi will take care of her as well. Now let's hurry!" Lobomon  
yelled. The others obeyed and ran into the forest. Lobomon put away his  
sabers and ran into the forest as well.  
Kouichi slowly opened his eyes as he saw pitch-blackness. His head hurt. He  
slowly got up and then felt a sharp pain in his arm. He grabbed hold of it  
and then looked at it. It was a deep gash in his arm from the fall. He then  
looked around and saw Kari lying motionlessly not too far away from him.  
"Kari!" He ran to her side and shook her gently.  
She slowly stirred and got up. "What happened?"  
"We fell," Kouichi explained. "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you? How's  
your ankle?"  
Kari stood up. "I guess it wasn't hurt, just stiff with fear."  
"I see," Kouichi replied as he held his bleeding arm tightly. Kari noticed  
it.  
"Your arm! Oh no.I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!"  
Kouichi smiled at her. "No.I was stupid. I'm all right. I'm just glad  
you're not hurt."  
Kari was still sad about what happened. "But if I hadn't tripped and just  
sat there, you wouldn't be hurt now and we wouldn't be here in this place."  
Kouichi slowly stood up and then fell back down in pain. "I guess  
everything happens for a reason, but that's no reason to get yourself all  
worked up."  
Kari then took out a handkerchief from her pocket and kneeled down beside  
Kouichi. "Let me see it," she said softly. Kouichi looked at her for a few  
seconds and then took his hand slowly off his wound. "It looks bad.. Now  
this might hurt a little bit." She then wrapped the handkerchief tightly  
around Kouichi's arm.  
"Ahh! Why so tight?" he cried.  
"To keep it from bleeding, silly," Kari giggled.  
"I have a feeling that you LIKE torturing me," he joked.  
"How'd you ever guess?" she joked back.  
Then they both laughed together as Kari finished tying the handkerchief to  
Kouichi's arm.  
"Where do you think they could be?" asked Tommy as he walked with the  
others through the forest.  
"I hope Kari's okay," said Tai as he sighed.  
"Don't worry, Tai," Matt said as he patted him on the shoulder. "Kouichi  
can take care of her..and Kari's pretty strong."  
"I guess you're right," Tai sighed again. "But how do we know where to go  
to find them?"  
"No clue," replied Takato. "If only we had some way of communicating with  
them."  
"Hey! That's it!" Takuya pulled out his D-tector and talked into it.  
"Kouichi, can you hear me?" There was nothing but static. "Aw man..  
Nothing."  
"What about the D-terminal?" asked Agumon.  
"I've emailed Kari at least 10 times by now and still nothing," Yolei said.  
"Agh! WE HAVE TO FIND KARI!!!!" Davis screamed.  
"Be quiet, idiot," said Rika. "You'll give our positions away to the  
enemy."  
"I agree with Rika," Cody stated. "If we are caught, we can't help them."  
"I haven't walked this much since we were stuck in the Digital World 4  
years ago," complained Mimi.  
"Oh, Mimi," sighed Palmon.  
"So what do we do, Tai?" Sora asked him as she walked beside him.  
"I guess we'll just have to wait it out," sighed Tai.  
"And that's it?" Sora asked again.  
"That's it," Tai repeated tonelessly.  
"Takato, what can we do?" Jeri asked sadly.  
"I don't know, Jeri," Takato replied. "I just don't know."  
Mimi then stopped walking and everyone stopped and looked at her. "Mimi?"  
asked Sora.  
"I can't go another inch," Mimi said. "And what if we walk right past them  
without even knowing? I mean, they are underground."  
"You're right," Tai said. "Okay, we'll rest here for tonight."  
Kari and Kouichi walked along the dark passage of what looked like a cave.  
They remained silent as they walked. Then Kari broke the silence.  
"Um..Kouichi?"  
"Yeah?"  
"How long have you known Koji?"  
"Hmm... I dunno...about maybe 4 months, after that fateful day we became  
Digidestined."  
"I see. So it was a good thing you came to the Digital World, wasn't it?"  
"Yeah, if I hadn't came here, I wouldn't have learned something about  
myself and would have never met Koji and the others."  
"If I hadn't became I Digidestined, I would have never known I was brave  
and would have never became as strong as I am now."  
Kouichi stopped and looked at her. "I know how you feel. Me too. Our  
adventures as Digidestined gave us strength and courage. And that's  
something we will carry on with us for the rest of our lives."  
Kari nodded in agreement. "How's your arm?"  
"It still hurts a little, but other than that, it's fine," Kouichi replied.  
"We should let Joe take a look at it when we met back up with them," sighed  
Kari. Kouichi didn't hear her. He was too busy looking up ahead into the  
darkness. "Um...Kouichi? Hello?" She then gasped as she heard a growl up  
ahead. She then saw what Kouichi was looking at. A pair of red glowing  
eyes stared right back at them through the darkness. "What...what is it?"  
Kari asked fearfully.  
"Get behind me," Kouichi said, not taking his eyes off the figure.  
"But..your arm.you can't fight.." Kari started.  
"I said get behind me," he said harshly. Kari did as she was told and got  
behind him. "Now... when I get its attention, you run back the other way,  
got it?"  
"I can't just leave you!" Kari cried.  
"I'll be fine," he lied.  
"But, Kouichi," she started.  
"Just trust me, Kari," Kouichi said as he pulled out his D-tector. "I'll  
come and get you.. Just run as fast as you can and hide."  
"That wont do you any good to leave the girl's side," said the figure.  
"After we kill you, we'll go after her."  
Kouichi narrowed his eyes. "We?"  
"That's right," replied the figure. "There is more than one of us."  
"You're lying," snapped Kouichi.  
"Ha! How can you be so sure. boy?"  
"I just know," he stated.  
The figure went silent for a few minutes. "Heh.. not bad.. for a kid. So  
I'm alone. Big deal. Soon you will die anyway."  
"I doubt that," said Kouichi as he narrowed his eyes more. "It is you who  
will do the dying."  
The figure laughed. "You have a lot of spirit, boy. I like that. Too bad  
for you your life will be cut short."  
Kouichi said nothing as he glared into the darkness. "Show yourself."  
The figure stepped out. He was black all over. He had long gray fangs and  
looked like a lion. "I am DarkSaberleomon."  
Kari gasped in fear as she backed away slowly.  
"Run," Kouichi told her. "Do it now."  
"But--"  
"Now!" he yelled. She was startled and then she began to run in the other  
direction. "Let's get this over with."  
"After I'm done with you, the girl will make a nice tasty dessert."  
Kouichi held up his D-tector. "Beast Spirit Evolution! Kaiserleomon!"  
"Oh! What's this? Leomon vs. Leomon, huh? Heh.. This will be fun."  
Kari ran with all her might and fear. Then she stopped and looked back. "I  
can't believe I left him. How could I be so stupid? He's hurt...he can't  
win this fight alone. I have to go back!" She then had a determined look on  
her face and started running back.  
The battle had already begun. Kaiserleomon and DarkSaberleomon were raged  
in battle. "Ebony Blast!" Kaiserleomon shot a dark ball of energy from his  
mouth at DarkSaberleomon.  
DarkSaberleomon dodged. "Hah! That the best you got? Pathetic! Howling  
Crusher!" He shot a sound wave of dark energy at Kaiserleomon. Kaiserleomon  
tried to evade, but the wound in his arm gave in and he collapsed in pain  
and the attacked blasted him against the wall. "And I thought this was  
going to be a challenge," said DarkSaberleomon evilly.  
Kaiserleomon got up slowly. "It's... only the beginning," he gasped in  
pain.  
"But it looks like the end to me," laughed DarkSaberleomon.  
"Then you're blind, you cat bastard."  
This made DarkSaberleomon angry. "Remind me to finish you off slowly... and  
painfully."  
"Kouichi!!" Kari yelled as she ran down the passageway. She then stopped  
dead in her tracks as DarkSaberleomon glared at her.  
"Heh..looks like I'll have my treat before I finish dinner," he then walked  
to her slowly as she froze with fear.  
"Leave her alone!" Kaiserleomon tried to get up.  
"Here, little girl..." DarkSaberleomon said as he edged closer. "Come pet  
the little kitty." He opened his mouth. "Howling Crusher!"  
Kari screamed as the attack raged at her. Then in a great leap of strength,  
Kaiserleomon jumped in front of the attack and took it full force. He fell  
down to the ground motionlessly.  
"Fool," DarkSaberleomon said. "Now where was I?"  
Tears fell down Kari's face as she looked at Kaiserleomon with sorrow and  
fear. "No... please..get up."  
  
"It's too late, princess," said DarkSaberleomon as he walked closer.  
"There's no one here to save you now."  
  
"Dark Master!"  
"What?!" DarkSaberleomon looked behind him as he saw Kaiserleomon charge at  
him with a purple aura around himself.  
Kaiserleomon went straight through DarkSaberleomon. He was deleted  
instantly. "I told you... You were the one who was going to be dying  
today..agh.." He then collapsed to the ground and de-evolved back to  
Kouichi.  
"Kouichi!" Kari ran up to him and lifted his head. "Are you okay? Wake up.  
C'mon!"  
He opened his eyes slowly. "And...I thought I told you to run away.." He  
smiled weakly.  
She smiled back. Then Kouichi closed his eyes slowly. "You can rest now..  
I wont let anything happen anymore... just rest now..."  
Koji then woke from his sleep and sat up. Matt, who was standing guard,  
looked at him. "What is it, Koji?"  
Koji said nothing as he looked at the fire they had built a few hours back  
blankly as it burned.  
"Koji?" Matt asked again. Koji just narrowed his eyes as he continued to  
look at the fire. "Suit yourself, then." Matt turned away.  
Kouichi felt warmth of a fire. He opened his eyes and looked around. Kari  
was sitting by a fire she had made just watching it. He tried to get up  
but couldn't. Kari noticed he was awake.  
"Just rest," she said. "Don't worry about anything.. you were badly hurt  
during that fight. You need to rest and regain your strength."  
"How long was I out?" he asked dazedly.  
"A few hours," replied Kari. "I received an email from Yolei. I told her  
to meet up with us."  
"Meet up where?"  
"The Primary Village."  
"The what?"  
Kari giggled. "Just go back to sleep. I'll keep watch."  
"But, Kari.. You need your rest too.. Let me stand watch." He tried to get  
up again but Kari got up and pushed him down gently.  
"Like I said, you are badly injured."  
Kouichi looked into her brown eyes as they glittered by the light of the  
fire. He then sighed. "Alright, you win..." She smiled at him and sat back  
down. "But next time, I'm standing watch." Kari just giggled.  
A beeping from her D-terminal awaked Yolei. She got up wearily and looked  
at it. Her face lit up as she screamed for everyone to wake up. "I've got  
a message from Kari!"  
Davis immediately got up and raced over to Yolei to read what Kari said.  
"What'd she say?!"  
"Sheesh! Calm down, Davis!" Yolei looked at it and read. "Dear Yolei, we're  
fine but stuck in this underground dark cave. Kouichi said that he might  
know a way out, so I'm going with his way. We'll meet you guys at the  
Primary Village. Signed Kari Kamiya."  
"Sure glad Kari's okay," T.K. said. Koji remained silent. "You should be  
happy to know your brother is okay. Don't you even care?"  
"She's lying," Koji replied.  
"Now why would my sister lie?" Tai asked.  
"Kouichi's hurt...he's not fine." replied Koji coldly.  
"Now how on earth would you know? You're not down there with him so you  
can't possibly know!" Kazu said.  
"Actually, Kazu," Izzy began. "I've read in this book once that twins can  
feel each other's pain and know what each other are thinking."  
"So he's going by sense? That's cool," Kenta said. Kazu just sighed  
angrily.  
"Yeah," said Izzy. "Maybe Kari lied cuz she doesn't want you to worry,  
Koji."  
"I have the right to know if my brother is hurt," Koji said harshly.  
"Don't blame Kari for your stupid brother's mistakes," said Davis.  
Koji shot him a glare. "Don't you ever say that again."  
"And who's gonna make me?" Davis sneered.  
Rage filled Koji as he wanted to hit Davis straight in the face but Takuya  
held him back. "Let it go."  
Koji sighed and broke away from Takuya. "Leave me alone."  
"Everything's falling apart," sighed Cody. "We should be working together  
instead of blaming each other for things we have no control over."  
"I guess you're right," Davis said as he looked at his D-3. He noticed a  
faint blinking on it. "Hey.." He looked at it closely. "Kari's near where  
we are!"  
"Really?" T.K. asked as he looked over Davis' shoulder. The others did the  
same. There was a faint blinking at the edge of the screen. "It's Kari!"  
"Let's go then!" Tai shouted.  
Kari was helping Kouichi walk down the dark passageway of the cave. She  
stopped and helped him sit down as she sighed. "We're almost out.. I  
think... you sure this is the right way?"  
He sighed. "Yeah..." Then he looked at Kari and then looked down the  
passageway. "You should be able to meet up with the others if you keep  
walking down."  
"What do you mean by that? You're coming too," Kari said.  
"I'm just slowing you down," he sighed. "You'd be better off if you just  
left me here."  
"I'm not leaving you behind," she said with anger. "I would never leave a  
teammate or friend for that matter behind. So don't you start talking like  
that."  
Kouichi remained silent for a few minutes. "Kari. You know as well as I  
know that they hate me."  
"No, they don't. You may have done some awful things in your past but that  
doesn't make you evil. What's past is past. We've all got to move forward  
and work together or there will be no future."  
"Kari.. " Kouichi was interrupted by yelling.  
"KARI!!!!"  
Kari giggled. "That yell could only belong to one person. "I'm down here,  
Davis!"  
"Where?!" Davis yelled from the upper floor.  
"There should be a hole somewhere..." Henry announced.  
"Okay, everyone!" Davis yelled. "Start digging!"  
"What? Are you crazy?!" yelled Rika. "I'm not digging, gogglebrain."  
"Dig, dig, dig," Guilmon sang. "Takatomon! Look, I'm digging!"  
"Uh... that's great, Guilmon," Takato said nervously.  
Neemon started poking Bokomon. "Bokomon, what are we doing again?"  
"AGH!!" Bokomon slapped his head in disbelief. Then he turned to his  
absent-minded friend. "Dig, you bakamon! DIG!!"  
"My name's Neemon, not bakamon...." said Neemon.  
Bokomon just sighed. "Somebody help me.."  
"Bokomon?" Neemon said again.  
"What?"  
"What are we doing?"  
"AGH!!!"  
"What did I say?" asked Neemon as he looked confused.  
Terriermon looked on in disbelief and amazement. "Wow.. Not even Guilmon's  
THAT dumb..." Neemon started digging while singing along with Guilmon.  
Terriermon then sighed. "Then again, I could be wrong.."  
Guilmon then stopped digging and looked around, growling. Takato walked up  
to him. "What's wrong, boy?"  
"Someone's coming..." replied the red dinosaur. "Someone.. evil.."  
"Evil?" Takato asked. He then looked around too. "I don't see anyone..  
Where, Guilmon?"  
Then Kari's voice was heard under the soil, with a frightful tone. "You  
better hurry up, guys.." She said fearfully. "Duskmon.. He's... here..."  
"No." Tai trembled. "Kari! Get out of there! Now! Agumon!"  
"Right, Tai! Agumon digivolve to.AHH!!" Agumon was attacked by a strike of  
lightning from the sky.  
"What was that?" Cody asked as he looked to the sky. A dark shadow-  
like figure stood there. It was a shadow-clone of Cherubimon.  
"Cherubimon!" Koji yelled at the shadow. "Grr...it's another shadow-  
clone!"  
"Heh heh heh heh heh," laughed the shadow-clone. "Duskmon's wrath will end  
your friend's lives before you can reach them... it's too late."  
Tai glared at him. "We'll get them out! And they will survive! You can  
count on that!"  
Bokomon waved his fist. "That's right, you idiot bunny rabbit!" Then he  
heard singing. He looked over at Neemon, who was still singing and digging.  
"Stop digging, idiot!!" He kicked Neemon and Neemon landed face-first in  
the sand.  
"Mffuh! Mfuunh!!" came a muffled reply.  
Then, without warning, Duskmon burst through the sand and held Kari within  
his grasp, with a blade at her neck.  
"Kari!" Davis, Tai and T.K. yelled.  
Lowemon jumped out next and glared at Duskmon. "You fight dirty."  
Duskmon laughed. "So what if I do?" Duskmon then shot a beam from his  
crimson-bloodred sword at Lowemon. "Deadly Gaze!"  
The attack hit Lowemon and he turned back into Kouichi. He laid there in  
pain.  
"Kouichi!" Koji yelled. Then he glared at Duskmon. "You will pay.."  
Duskmon glared back. "I think not, warrior of light.." He held the blade  
closer to Kari's neck as she whimpered.  
Koji backed off. "You're a coward..using an innocent girl as a shield.."  
"Please don't hurt my little sister," Tai begged.  
"Your pleas will get you nowhere, boy," Duskmon growled.  
Kouichi got up slowly and faced Duskmon. "Let her go now.. It's me you  
want... leave her out of this..."  
Duskmon then drew his blade closer. "Heh... no... it is my destiny to kill  
the light...and I will!!" he was about to cut her throat.  
"Kari, no!" Tai yelled.  
"I won't let you do that!" Takato yelled as his D-Power glowed. "Biomerge,  
activate!!"  
"Guilmon Biomerge to.. Gallantmon!!"  
"What?" Duskmon said in shock.  
"Royal Joust!" Gallantmon's sword collided with Duskmon's blade and he  
dropped Kari.  
Kari ran to the safety of her brother's arms. "You okay, Kari?"  
"I'm fine.."  
"You sure?" Tai asked, worried.  
"Yes," Kari smiled. Then she looked over at Gallantmon and Duskmon. "What's  
going to happen, Tai?"  
"Takato's gonna give him the old 1, 2 is what's gonna happen!" Tai said  
hopefully.  
"Let's hope that will be the outcome," said Izzy.  
Gallantmon lowered his lance and Duskmon lowered his blade. "You will pay  
for trying to harm a peaceful soul, Duskmon."  
"I think not, you poor excuse for a Digimon," growled Duskmon. "After all..  
Kouichi made me what I am... why not get him...he is heartless.. just like  
me."  
"That's a lie!" Takato protested inside Gallantmon.  
"It is true," Duskmon said evilly. "I do not lie about my other half."  
The two remained silent for a few minutes as the cold wind blew around  
them. Then Duskmon spoke up. "If he has a chance... he will kill you all  
off without mercy." He laughed evilly.  
"I would never do that, Duskmon!!" Kouichi yelled.  
"Shut up, you pathetic boy!" Duskmon yelled. "I have no reason to lie..  
you, however. heh..that's a different story."  
Gallantmon raised his lance. "Prepare to die, Duskmon."  
Duskmon drew his blades. "It is you who will be dying, boy."  
"I think not! Lightning Joust!!" Gallantmon shot a beam of blue light at  
Duskmon from his lance.  
"Deadly Gaze!" Duskmon shot two red beams from his blades and it collide  
with Gallantmon's attack, making the air filled with smoke.  
"I can't see a thing!" Kazu coughed.  
As the smoke cleared, Duskmon was nowhere to be found!  
"Where'd that coward run off to?" asked Gallantmon as he looked  
around.  
"Heaven's Judgment!" Lightning came down from the sky and caught Gallantmon  
in a wave of lightning.  
"Ahhh!" screamed Gallantmon.  
Then Duskmon appeared behind Gallantmon and slashed him with his blades,  
making Gallantmon de-evolve back to Takato and Guilmon. Duskmon then  
picked up Takato by the front of his shirt. "Say goodbye, boy..." He put  
the blade up to Takato's neck.  
"Takato! Grrr! Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon attacked Duskmon but Duskmon cut  
through the attack like it was nothing.  
"No, don't!" Henry yelled.  
Duskmon was about to cut Takato's throat when something stopped him.  
"Terra Destroyer!!" A ball of dark purple energy hit Duskmon. The attack  
made Duskmon drop Takato, who ran to safety.  
A black-armored warrior Digimon came flying down from the sky and faced  
Duskmon. "You have no heart... and you weren't even created..."  
"It's BlackWarGreymon!" cried Ken.  
"BlackWarGreymon?" asked Takuya.  
Rika looked at her D-Power. "BlackWarGreymon. Mega Virus Type Digimon.  
Whoa. Attacks are Terra Destroyer, Dragon Crusher and Black Tornado."  
"Talk about your bad villains.." J.P. said.  
"He used to be bad, but now he's good," said Cody.  
"BlackWarGreymon...heh," Duskmon glared at BlackWarGreymon. "Why help the  
kiddies when you can use your dark power to rule the Digital World?"  
"I do not wish to rule anything," replied BlackWarGreymon. "I wish only to  
find my place in this world. And the Digidestined helped me find that place  
where I belong."  
"Pathetic fool," sneered Duskmon.  
"Terra..." BlackWarGreymon was about to attack.  
"Heaven's Judgment!!" the shadow-clone of Cherubimon hit BlackWarGreymon  
with a devastating attack, which made the ground crumble beneath all of  
them.  
"The ground is gonna give way beneath us!" Izzy yelled.  
BlackWarGreymon was stuck in Cherubimon's attack as a portal opened up.  
Duskmon went inside it and Cherubimon threw BlackWarGreymon within it.  
The ground crumbled under the children and their Digimon.  
"Ahh! Help me, Tai!" Kari fell within the cracks.  
"Kari!" Tai was too far away.  
"I got ya, Kari!" Kouichi grabbed her hand, but his hurt arm gave way as he  
too fell down. "Oh not again!"  
Then all the children fell into the pitch-black darkness. 


	7. Separated!

Kazemon15: YAY! FINALLY DONE! DONE DONE DONE DONE!!  
Koji: **sweatdrop**  
Kazemon15: ......and PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME! I HAD A TOUGH TIME THESE LAST  
FEW MONTHS! SCHOOL, DRIVER'S TRAINING.....BEING SICK.....AGAIN!!  
Kouichi: Okay okay, we forgive you, so shut up already!  
Joe: And...she doesn't own digimon, wish she still did and all that other  
stuff....so don't sue her....  
Takato: Anyway, please enjoy Chapter 7!  
*************************************************************  
Davis opened his eyes and saw a blurred vision of Cody lying beside him. He  
got up and rubbed his head. "Agh..... wha....what happened?" He goes to Cody  
and shakes him gently. "Hey, Cody. Wake up."  
Cody opens his eyes and sees Davis. "Davis? Where are we?"  
"No idea, dude," Then Davis spots Koji. "Hey! Koji! Wake up!"  
Koji groans and sits up as he rubs his head. He looks at Davis, annoyed.  
"Oh....it's just you."  
"What do you mean "just me"?! Huh?!" Davis growled.  
When Koji and Davis were about to fight, they heard a voice not too far  
from them in the darkness.  
"You sick pervert!!"  
"That sounded a lot like Rika's voice," Koji said.  
"Let's go see what's going on," Cody ran past them. The other two boys  
followed.  
They saw Rika, Yolei and Ryo down the passageway. "Hey!!" Davis shouted.  
Rika looked at them. "Great. Just great....I'm stuck down here with perverts  
and morons."  
"Hey! I resent that, witch!" yelled Davis.  
"Pervert? What pervert?" Cody asked.  
Rika pointed at Ryo. "That one...... him and his whore."  
"Hey! It's not my fault he likes me better than you, Rika!!" Yolei yelled  
at her.  
"What's.....going on here?" Koji asked.  
"I wake up to find these two laying on top of each other, doing who knows  
what," explained Rika.  
"Aw, c'mon!" stammered Ryo. "We fell on each other! That's all!"  
"It looked like glasses girl was sleeping on you!" Rika yelled at him.  
"She was unconscious!" Ryo stammered again. "When we fell through the  
cracks, she fell on top of me!"  
"And it was so nice of you to break my fall, Ryo," Yolei smiled.  
"See?" Rika sneered as she folded her arms.  
"Oh, Yolei does that with every cute boy she sees," explained Davis.  
Then Yolei grabbed Ryo's arm. "My hero!" She nuzzled against his arm.  
Koji sweatdrops. "Um...... okay then."  
Rika just rolls her eyes and turns away while Ryo tries to get Yolei off of  
his arm.  
Davis sighs. "Why me?"  
Cody sighs as well. "We're just lucky, I guess." Then he turns to Davis.  
"What would Ken think?"  
"It might be best not to tell him," Davis replied. Cody nodded in agreement  
and Koji just folded his arms and sighs.  
Kazu woke up and groaned as he held his head. "Ohh! That's the last  
time I hang out with people who attract danger." He looks around and then  
sees Jeri. "Jeri, wake up."  
She wakes up and looks around. They were somewhere icy and cold. "How  
did we get here, Kazu?"  
"Don't ask me," he replied. Then they heard someone scream for help.  
"Uh-oh, that sounds like trouble!" He and Jeri run in the direction the  
voice is. They see Kari at the edge of a cliff. "Kari! What's wrong!?"  
Kari was sobbing wildly. "Kouichi! He's unconscious and is on this  
very narrow cliff down there!" She points and they see Kouichi lying  
unconscious in the snow on this almost ready to break cliff.  
Jeri goes to Kari and tries to calm her. "It's okay. We'll try and  
get him." She looks at Kazu. "Kazu?"  
"I ain't goin' down there! You crazy?!" he replied. Jeri looks at  
him seriously. "Oh fine!" He looks around and sees an old tree with vines.  
He grabs a vine and ties it around his waist and gives the other half to  
the girls. "If you let me go, I am NOT gonna be a happy camper!" Then he  
goes down. Kazu goes down slowly mumbling to himself. "Why do I have to be  
the one to save darkness boy? Argh. This totally sucks! I wasn't planning  
on ending my life this way. If Kenta were here, I would have sent HIM  
down." He reaches Kouichi and attempts to wake him up. "Wake up! C'mon!"  
Kazu looks over the cliff that they're on and sees no bottom. "Uh....I hate  
heights." Then he starts to shake Kouichi gently. "Please wake up, man! I  
know I was hard on you at first but you have to pull through so I can get  
outta here!"  
Little did he know, the bottom of the rock was chipping away from the  
weight of the two of them. "I don't wanna die here so wake up!!!" Kazu  
yelled. Then he done it, his yell made an echo and then the rock they were  
on broke away. "Argh!!" he grabs Kouichi in the nick on time as the rock  
fell from under them. "That's it. You are SO gonna repay me after this!"  
The girls were trying to pull them up. "They're too heavy!" Kari  
said.  
"We have to keep trying!" said Jeri as she pulled harder. Then she  
lost her footing in the slippery snow. "Oh no!" She and Kari both slipped  
and were being dragged over the cliff by the boys' weight.  
"Somebody help us!" Kari cried.  
"Ahhh!" Jeri screamed as they were about to go over. Then they just  
stopped. "Huh?"  
"It's a good thing I got here in time, Jeri!" said a voice behind the  
girls. It was Takato. He was holding on to the vine behind them.  
"Takato!" Jeri said happily.  
"We're all gonna have to pull at the same time!" Takato yelled at  
them. "I can't hold like this forever!" Jeri nodded and got to her feet.  
Kari did the same. "Ready?" Takato gripped the vine tighter. "Pull!!"  
They finally pulled Kazu and Kouichi up. Kazu took a big sigh of  
relief. "That....is.... the last time I save someone's life!" he panted.  
"Wow, Kazu," Takato joked. "I didn't know you had a hero in you."  
"Shut up, chumly!" Kazu glared at him. "I nearly died down there! And  
all you can do is joke?! Argh." He laid down in the snow and then spoke up  
again. "................it's cold."  
"Oh, you noticed?" Takato said in a joking tone.  
"Oh, just shut up," Kazu groaned.  
"I can't wake Kouichi," Kari said, worried.  
"What?" Takato came over to him and felt him. "Argh, he's ice cold.  
If we don't get him warm, he could freeze to death. We could all freeze to  
death."  
"We need to find a place out of this wind and cold," Jeri said and  
she shivered.  
Kazu got up and looked around. Then he spotted a cave. "How 'bout  
there?" He pointed.  
"It'll have to do," Takato said as he motioned for Kazu to help him  
with Kouichi.  
Takuya, Kenta, Izzy, Zoe and Mimi were falling in what seemed like a  
never-ending portal. "Ahhh! I don't know how much falling I can take!!"  
Takuya yelled.  
"I think I'm gonna be sick again!" Kenta whined.  
"Stay away from me then!" shouted Zoe.  
"All this falling is gonna mess up my hair!!" whined Mimi.  
"Ahh! My computer will not take much more of this acceleration!!"  
Izzy shouted.  
"What?!" Takuya yelled.  
Then a light was see under them. The portal had finally ended. A  
huge splash was heard. They had falling into the Digital Ocean.  
"Help!" Kenta struggled. "I can't swim!!" Then he went under.  
"Oh, for crying out loud!" Takuya dove under and got him.  
Then kids all swam to shore. Mimi looked at her wardrobe. "Agh,  
someone's gonna pay for this. This is an American style T-shirt!"  
Izzy checked his computer. "Please don't be damaged, please don't be  
damaged!!"  
Kenta and Takuya were trying to catch their breaths. "Thanks a lot  
for saving me, Takuya," Kenta said.  
"No....problem," Takuya panted.  
Zoe was wringing out her hat. "So now what?"  
"Yes! It's not damaged!" Izzy cheered. Everyone looked at him.  
"........what?"  
Takuya sighed. "I guess we're gonna have to go find the others."  
Then Izzy looked around. "Argh! Tento! Where's Tentomon?!"  
Kenta looked about as well. "My Marineangemon!"  
"Palmon!" Mimi cried.  
Tentomon and all the other kids' Digimon were walking in the Dark  
Terminal. "So....if all us Digimon are here, who's gonna protect the  
children?"  
"Fear not, my friend," Bokomon stated. "Takuya and the others have  
the power of Digimon within themselves, so I'm sure they will protect  
them."  
"But who's gonna protect us? We can't Digivolve without our  
partners," Terriermon said.  
"That I have yet to work out," Bokomon said.  
"I hope Rika's okay," Renamon said.  
"Poor Takatomon," said Guilmon sadly.  
"Don't worry," said Cyberdramon. "I'll protect you all until you get  
your partners back."  
Renamon chuckled. "I have no need for protection."  
Gatomon whispered to Hawkmon. "The fox is sure full of herself, isn't  
she?" Hawkmon nodded.  
Somewhere in a forest, a loud, wailing, crying was heard.  
"Aw, c'mon, kid!" Tai begged Suzie. "Stop crying! We'll find your  
brother and little bunny!"  
She just wailed louder. "I want Henry!! I want Lopmon! I want  
Terriermon!!"  
Tai sighed. Sora then pushed him aside. "Let me try." She knelled  
down to Suzie's level. "Please stop crying. We're here to protect you, so  
don't be afraid." Suzie just wailed louder.  
Tai chuckled. "Yeah.....real smooth."  
"I don't see you doing any better!" Sora said angrily.  
"You guys have no experience with kids, do you?" J.P. asked.  
"Yes, we do!" said Tai and Sora together.  
"Yeah, I can tell," J.P. said slyly. Tai and Sora both glared at him.  
J.P. then reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar. He  
knelled down to Suzie and gave it to her. "Here ya go, munchkin, eat up."  
Suzie stopped crying and took the chocolate and starting munching on  
it happily.  
"That's cheating!" Tai said angrily.  
"Hey, anything to keep her quiet, right?" asked Joe.  
Tai sighed. "I guess."  
"Not even I was that noisy when I was younger," T.K. announced.  
"Is that a good thing or bad?" J.P. asked.  
T.K. chuckled. "Don't know."  
Meanwhile, somewhere hot and humid.......  
Ken wiped the sweat off his brow and sighed. "It's too hot. If we  
don't get out of here or at least find some water, we are all going to  
dehydrate in this heat."  
"I agree," Henry said as he too sighed. "If we collapse of  
dehydration, we could die......"  
"Shhh!" Matt told the two. "Not in front of the kid!"  
"Oh, right, sorry," Henry apologized.  
"It's okay," said Tommy as he tried to keep up. "I've heard it all  
before."  
"Of course," said Matt, in a disappointed tone. "After all, you can  
become a Digimon so I'm sure you heard lots of threats from your enemies."  
Tommy smiled. "Yup!" Ken, Henry and Matt just sighed.  
After a while, the four stopped to rest. "I..... can't.....go...on much  
further...." Tommy panted.  
"I know what you mean, kid," Matt panted as well. "This heat is  
enough to make anyone cranky."  
"Takuya would know what to do in this type of situation...." Tommy then  
thought about what Takuya would do. He thought about Takuya evolving to  
BurningGreymon and torching the already hot land. Tommy then sweat-  
dropped. "Then again, maybe not...." He chuckled.  
Ken was trying to contact anyone on his D-Terminal. "If anyone's  
there...." He said to himself. "Come on...... anybody..... "Then an email came  
upon the screen. "Alright! Davis got my message.....they......are in a dark  
underground cave....?"  
"That sounds oddly familiar to me....." Matt stated.  
Ken read on. "He says that Koji, Ryo, Yolei, Rika and Cody are also  
with him...."  
"That's a bad combination right there..... Yolei and Davis....." Matt  
laughed.  
"Koji would just keep to himself," said Tommy as he tried to read the  
email on Ken's D-Terminal but he was too short.  
Henry then picked him up to let him have a better view. "And Rika and  
Ryo are the worst pair to be alone with them down there..... bickering,  
bickering......and more bickering...." He laughed.  
Ken started to type an email to Davis and Davis got it.  
Cody and Koji were the only ones interested in what Ken had to say.  
Rika was too busy pouting and Yolei was too busy hugging Ryo to death. "So  
what did he say...?" asked Koji.  
"He said that he's with Tommy, Matt and Henry in some sort of fire  
realm...." Davis read.  
"Fire realm?" asked Cody.  
"Yeah..." Davis said. Then he looked back at his D-Terminal. He then  
had a nervous look. "Eh... heh... uh..."  
"What's wrong?" Koji asked him.  
Davis read from the email. "How's Yolei... may I talk with her...." The  
three of them looked at Yolei who was snuggling against Ryo. Then Davis  
looked back at the D-Terminal. "She's....... unavailable right now," he typed.  
"Just tell him that she's cheating on him..." Koji sighed. "Better say  
the truth, or he'll end up killing you later. Besides.... I'm sure he can  
handle it."  
"Uh.....I don't think he can...." Davis protested. "He's.....rather  
sensitive...."  
"Davis sure is taking a long time to reply," said Ken as he waited  
for Davis' reply. "He writing a novel or something......? Yolei can't be in  
that much trouble, could she?" Then Ken thought about it. "Then again.....  
Koji and Ryo seem to attract any girl's attention......" Ken tightens the grip  
on his D-Terminal. "She better not be cheating on me!"  
"Guess you're not that cute for her anymore," Matt laughed.  
Ken glared at him. "How would you like it if Sora was cheating on  
you, huh?"  
"Now, now..... this isn't about Sora.... She's not guy crazy, if you know  
what I mean," Matt smiled. Henry and Tommy just looked at each other,  
confused.  
"Yeah, whatever," Ken mumbled as he looked back at his D-Terminal.  
"Hey, Yolei!! I think you ought to talk to Ken now before he gets  
mad," Davis yelled to the girl who was still hugging the poor Ryo.  
"Ken? Who's Ken? All I know is a cute boy named Ryo Akiyama....."  
sighed Yolei dreamily.  
Davis slapped his head in disbelief. "This is gonna be a LONG day....."  
Koji rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Can someone just shoot me  
now.....please.....?"  
"Be careful what you wish for, Koji," warned Cody. "It might come  
true...."  
"Heh, yeah right, kid," replied Koji in an amused tone.  
"No, really," Cody said. "One time, Davis wished he could just break  
a leg and the next day....he fell down the stairs and broke his leg...."  
Koji sweat-dropped. "Uh....thanks....I'll remember that the next time I  
swear...."  
Ken was tightening the grip on his D-Terminal even tighter as he  
watched the screen aimlessly.  
Matt sighed. "Just give it a rest, Ken......they probably got  
disconnected or something...."  
"Or Davis is trying to stop Yolei from smothering the other two boys  
to death!!!" Ken raged.  
"......that is quite possible too..." Matt replied sheepishly.  
Tommy sighed and sat down by Henry. "So how long do you think this  
will last.....?"  
Henry looked over at the aimless Ken. "According to my  
calculations......we could be here a while...."  
Tommy sighed again. "Just as I thought..... huh....." He looked down by  
his feet and saw a chain. "....what's this chain doing here.....?" He picks it  
up and sees that it leads away from the group. "....wonder where it leads  
to....." Then suddenly, the chain bursts to life and wraps around the poor  
little boy. "Ahhh! Help me!!"  
Henry sees this and tries to untangle the small boy. "Hang on! Matt!  
We need help!"  
"It's too tight! It hurts!" cried Tommy.  
Matt ran to help. He grabbed the chain and tried to pull it off but  
it wouldn't budge. "C'mon!" He turns to Ken. "Ken, we need your help!" Ken  
was too busy looking at the screen to even acknowledge their existence.  
"Ken!!!"  
Then the chain started pulling Tommy away from the others at a  
blinding speed. "Help me!!!!!" whined the boy.  
Henry ran after him. "Hang on, Tommy!!"  
Matt ran up to Ken. "Ken!! Hey! Hello!!! We need help!! Now!"  
Ken looked at Matt, annoyed. "What?!" He then saw Tommy being dragged  
away. "Oh....Oh! Uh....uh...uh....hang on, kid!" He throws his D-Terminal away and  
runs after Tommy and Henry along with Matt.  
"About time! Jeeze!" Matt complained.  
"Shut up, you!" shouted Ken.  
Then they all stopped. They saw him. The Digimon with the chain. He  
held Tommy within his big powerful hands. He had a blue blaze of fire on  
his head for hair, a metallic face and an evil smile. "Heh, heh, heh... the  
child is mine...." said the Digimon.  
"I think not, you metallic creep!" protested Ken. The Digimon glared  
at Ken. Then he chuckled as he flexed his strong muscles and held pointed  
his figure at Ken.  
"You shall be my next victim after I'm done with shorty here," said  
the creature that had a buff body and was colored all dark gray. His pants  
were black and had fiery symbols on it.  
Ken smiled. "Heh....you don't know us very well, do you, metal-head?"  
"Uh....Ken......I wouldn't......we.....don't have our Digimon, remember?" Matt  
stammered.  
Ken's smile dropped. "Oops."  
The Digimon roared angrily by Ken's comments and glared at the three  
children.  
Henry got into his fighting pose. "Even if we don't have Digimon, we  
can still fight!"  
Ken and Matt looked at him. "Are you nuts?!" they asked him.  
"Ha ha ha!! You cannot defeat Skullmeramon!" said the Digimon.  
"So you're name is Skullmeramon.....interesting.... well.....you'll be  
nothing but bone dust when I'm done with you.....let go of Tommy, or I will  
be force to hurt you," warned Henry.  
"I think not, you puny human child!" Skullmeramon spat.  
Henry narrowed his eyes. "You had you're chance...." He ran up to the  
skull Digimon, jumped up and did a twist kick right to his face.  
Skullmeramon just laughed. "Oh, I quiver with fear!"  
"I don't think it's working, Henry!" Matt shouted to him.  
"Ahhhhh!!" Henry put all his strength into his fist and jabbed in  
right into Skullmeramon's body. He blinked.  
Ken and Matt looked on in suspense. Then Henry took his hand off the  
Digimon, looked at Ken and Matt, and then held his hand. "Darn it, that  
hurt!!" Ken and Matt sweat-dropped.  
"Well, what did you expect?!" Ken yelled at him.  
"......I think this heat fried my brain," Henry sighed.  
"Let me go!!" Tommy cried.  
"Hey, metal-head!" Matt said to the Digimon. "Let the kid go!"  
Skullmeramon laughed. "Heh, what makes you think I'll listen to  
little human children?"  
Henry glared at him. "I feel so helpless...."  
Skullmeramon smiled evilly as he tightened the chain around the small  
boy's body. "Ahhh!" the little boy cried in pain.  
"Stop it!" yelled Matt.  
"Takuya!! Help me!!" cried the small boy in much pain.  
"I wish Takuya or anybody else was here to help!" Henry said as he  
clenched his fists tightly.  
"Metal Fire Ball!" Skullmeramon shot a ball of blue fire at the  
children, who dodged in the nick of time.  
"Why you...!" Ken got to his feet and glared at the monster.  
"Ken, don't do anything stupid!" Matt warned.  
Ken looked around to see what he could work with. He smiled as he  
spotted a nearby tree branch. He grabbed it and tossed it at Henry. "You  
good with this thing?"  
Henry caught it. "....I can try...." He said.  
Skullmeramon laughed again. "Metal Fire Ball!" He set the branch  
ablaze.  
"Wahh!" Henry tossed it into a nearby lava pit. He then looked at  
Ken, annoyed, who smiled nervously and shrugged.  
"Heh....was worth a try," he chuckled.  
Matt then looked at the lava pit. "Hey......something's.....coming out from  
there....." The others looked at him and then looked at the pit. He was  
right. The pit was now bubbling as if something was rising from it. A  
head of hot red flames came out of the pit, along with a blazing body and  
cool blue eyes. "Meramon!" Matt said in disbelief and relief at the same  
time.  
Takuya paced around the beach, thinking of ways to contact the  
others. "Okay.....D-Terminal doesn't work..... emailing is way out of  
subject..... uh....signal fire? AGH! No! That's just plain dumb!"  
".....and plus, a signal fire will give away our location to enemy  
Digimon," Izzy stated.  
"ARGH!!!" Takuya held his head in frustration.  
"Sorry to bring that bit of truth to your already troubled mind,"  
Izzy smiled nervously.  
"Oh, he's used to it," Zoe sighed as she watched Takuya, who was now  
running around like a madman. "Jeeze, Takuya, calm down!"  
"He reminds me of Davis when he has too much hot air in his head,"  
said Mimi as she tried to fix her hair.  
"He reminds me of Kazu when he lost that Digimon Tournament," stated  
Kenta as he watched Takuya, who was now again pacing up and down the beach.  
The wind was then starting to pick up as dark clouds loomed over  
them. Takuya stopped and looked at the sky as he held his hat to make sure  
it wouldn't blow away. "A storm....? But a minute ago, it was sunny....."  
Izzy stood up. "Something doesn't seem right here...."  
Mimi then stood up too, covering her hair with her arms. "Of course  
it's not right, it's messing up my hair!!"  
Kenta sweatdropped. "Uh....I don't think that's what Izzy meant...."  
Takuya looked into the looming darkness as he put on his goggles to  
shield his eyes from the sand. "Something's..... here...." Takuya narrowed his  
eyes to see some sort of black figure standing in the sandstorm.  
"Huh.....who's that?" He squinted and walked closer to get a better look.  
Then, out of nowhere, a big purple ball of energy flew from the figure and  
almost hit Takuya. He fell down in utter shock. "Wah....wah....what was that!?"  
The black figure then stepped into view. Izzy gasped.  
"BlackWarGreymon! ...But.....but why?! We're your friends! BlackWarGreymon!"  
BlackWarGreymon just glared at Izzy with his now red eyes. "I do not  
know of such a word as......'friend'...." He replied. "All I know is..... that you  
are my enemy....and must all be killed!"  
"He must have been brainwashed by Cherubimon!" Takuya said as he got  
up.  
"But...how can we hurt our own friend?" Izzy said, still in shock.  
"He's no longer your friend, Izzy," Takuya said as he glared at  
BlackWarGreymon. "He's now our enemy......and we must protect ourselves....Zoe!"  
She pulled out her D-Tector. "Right behind you, Takuya."  
Takuya pulled out his. "Sorry, buddy...... but this is for your own  
good...."  
"No, wait!" Izzy exclaimed.  
Takuya held up his D-Tector his, ignoring Izzy's words. "Double  
Spirit Evolution!"  
Zoe did the same. "Spirit Evolution!"  
Digicodes surrounded then as two monsters stood where they once  
stood.  
"Kazemon!" Zoe became a purple butterfly-like creature.  
"Aldamon!" Takuya became his double spirit evolved form, which looked  
like his Agunimon form with BurningGreymon's wings.  
BlackWarGreymon just chuckled. "Do you honestly believe that you can  
defeat me? Children in little costumes...?" Aldamon just glared at him,  
saying nothing. "Oh? What's wrong? ..... the little boy to afraid to talk?"  
"We don't want to hurt you," Aldamon told him. "But you left us with  
no choice...."  
"Oh, no," BlackWarGreymon replied. "It is you who will be hurt..... you  
who will suffer.....you who will die..."  
Aldamon put his hands together to form a giant ball of flames. "Solar  
Wind Destoryer!!!" He hurled it at BlackWarGreymon.  
BlackWarGreymon did the same as he hurled a purple ball of dark  
energy at the attack. "Terra Destroyer!!!"  
The two attacks charged head on and exploded, causing dust to blind  
all view.  
  
Takuya: WHAT?! THAT'S IT?!  
Kazemon15: Im afraid so, Taky....  
Takuya: CURSE YOU, WOMAN!!  
Kazemon15: **sweatdrop**  
Matt: Uh....one question....  
Kazemon15: Go ahead...  
Matt: WHY IS SORA WITH TAI AND NOT ME?  
Kazemon15: .........cuz....IM A TAIORA FAN!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ...BUT .......  
Matt: But....?  
Tai: But....?  
Sora: But....?  
Kazemon15: ....but.....  
All Three: .........**waiting patiently**  
Kazemon15: ......I forgot.....  
All Three: O_O; **fall down in stupidity**  
Joe: ....uh......and she'll finish Chapter 8 as soon as possible....oh....and  
if any of you are wondering which group Im in, Im in Tai's  
group.......**sniff** ...the lazy author forgot to make me say something to even  
acknowledge Im here....  
Kazemon15: .....did you guys **hear** that?  
Joe: **sighs** 


	8. Losing Hope, Fight to the Death

Kazemon15: I am SO SORRY I didn't update sooner...  
  
Koji: You're a lazy bi—(Kouichi covers his mouth)  
  
Kouichi: Heh... uh.... This is a rated PG fic... so now words like that, Koji...  
  
Koji: So? In chapter 6, you used the word ba—(gets his mouth covered again)  
  
Kouichi: .....that was the only word that fit.... Oh... due to the use of language, the author is going to have this story PG13 now.... Enjoy chapter 8... and she doesn't own digimon.... And never will.... Wish she could...  
  
Kazemon15: And sorry for the short chappie.... I was outta time and wanted to update ASAP.  
  
########################################### "It's so cold, Takato," Jeri shivered. They had made a very small fire within the cave, but not enough to keep them warm.  
"We need to find a way to contact the others before we freeze to death," Takato sighed with frustration. He looked over at Kari, who was taking care of the still unconscious Kouichi. "How's he doing.....?"  
"I don't know.... He's still so cold...." Replied Kari sadly. She turned to Kouichi. "Please.... Wake up. C'mon.... Kouichi?"  
"He won't wake up and we'll die here," Kazu said tonelessly.  
"Kazu! How can you say a thing like that?!" Takato yelled at him.  
"Easy!" Kazu got up and faced Takato. "We have no Digimon, an unconscious kid who is the only one who can evolve if we get attack, no way of communication and we're probably gonna be a frozen dinner in just a few short hours!"  
"......you hope too little, Kazu," Takato said softly.  
"Well, sorry to make you lose your faith, chumly, but what I say is true and you know it!" Kazu then just sat back down and didn't say another thing.  
"Kazu...." Jeri looked at him.  
  
"Leave him alone, Jeri..." Takato told her as he sat down by the fire. "Just.....let him be."  
"We're never gonna get out of here, are we?" Jeri asked as tears fell down her face.  
Takato saw her crying and got up and sat right next to her. "Shhh. Shhh.....Jeri... Jeri.... we will .... Don't cry..... trust me.... We will..." He wiped her tears off her face and put his arms around her to keep her warm and to calm her down. "We will, Jeri...."  
Jeri pulled herself closer to Takato and started crying on his shoulder. "I just don't know what's gonna happen, Takato..... I'm so scared."  
Kari then came walking up to them. "It's okay to be scared, Jeri..... we all get scared sometimes.... I know I do.... But you have to remember.... That you are never really all alone.... We're with you...."  
Jeri looked up at her as she wiped the tears off her face. "Thanks, Kari..." Kari just smiled.  
"Now... what do we say we go find some more firewood?" Takato asked the girls.  
"But... what about Kouichi?" asked Jeri as she looked at him. "He's been out for hours.... And.... He's so cold....he couldn't be.... He isn't...."  
"No, he's not and don't even start thinking like that, Jeri..." Takato told her.  
Kari got up and walked back to where Kouichi was lying and sat next to him. "....... But..... how can we hope when there's nothing to hope for? I wish Tai was here...." She pulled her knees close to her chest tightly to keep herself warm. They all remained silent.  
Kenta coughed up sand as he looked for the others. "Takuya! Zoe! Izzy! Mimi! Where are you guys?!" He then saw a figure behind the sand. "Takuya? Is that you?" He walked up closer. Then he saw evil yellow eyes glaring at him. "Wahhh!" He backed off, but tripped. BlackWarGreymon loomed over him. "I....I....I...I.....uh....DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!!" He covered his head in fear.  
"You will die!" BlackWarGreymon was about to stab him with his claws.  
  
"I don't think so!" Aldamon came jumping out of the sand cloud and blocked BlackWarGreymon's claws with his.  
"You stupid fool! You cannot protect all these weaklings forever! You will soon fall!" BlackWarGreymon raged.  
"Then I will die trying!" Aldamon yelled back.  
"Hurricane Wave!" Kazemon blew all the dust away to clear the visibility. "Aldamon! Hang in there!" She began to run to his aid.  
"No, Zoe!" Aldamon said to her as he struggled to overpower BlackWarGreymon. "Stay back, Zoe.... Protect the others...."  
"But.... Takuya...." Kazemon started.  
"I'll be fine!! Just get them out of here!" Aldamon screamed at her.  
Kazemon nodded. "...okay...."  
  
BlackWarGreymon's eyes then glowed red as he punched Aldamon right in the face with his dramon claws. Aldamon fell to the floor in great pain.  
  
"Takuya, get up!!" Izzy yelled.  
Meramon stood facing SkullMeramon. "Let the child go, you evil vermin."  
SkullMeramon narrowed his eyes and laughed. "I think not.... This child is my new playmate...." He turns and looks at Tommy. "Isn't that right, brat?"  
"I'm no one's playmate, you big bully!" Tommy yelled. "When I get out of this chain, you're gonna be sorry!"  
SkullMeramon laughed harder. "Ohh. Remind me to watch out for you, child... I don't want to die by playing jacks!" he said amused.  
Meramon formed a ball of fire in his hand. "Roaring Flame!!" he tossed it at SkullMeramon's face. SkullMeramon turned and looked at Meramon annoyed.  
  
"You are going to ruin my fun...." He narrowed his eyes. "Time to die...." SkullMeramon opened his mouth. "Metal Fire Ball!!" He sent out a blue flame from his mouth at Meramon, who dodged.  
"Roaring Flame!" Meramon shot a bunch of fire balls at SkullMeramon. One hit the chain, causing it to break and free Tommy who ran to safety.  
This annoyed SkullMeramon. "You made me lose my pet! Die!" He grabbed his chain and wrapped it around Meramon's neck.  
"Meramon!" Matt yelled. "Hey, metal-breath! Leave him alone!"  
Tommy panted. Henry and Ken ran up to him. "You alright? You're not hurt are you?" asked Henry.  
Tommy shook his head. He glared at SkullMeramon. "He's gonna pay for bullying me and my friends! Grrr!" He pulled out his D-Tector. "Spirit Evolution! Kumamon!" He became Kumamon, the legendary ice bear of ice. He's feet became skis and he skied at SkullMeramon, holding his snow gun. "Blizzard Blaster!!" he shot snow balls from his gun at SkullMeramon.  
SkullMeramon saw this. "Heh, so the brat wants to play after all! Metal Fire Ball!" He melted all the snow that was coming at him and the attack hit Kumamon. Kumamon flew back several feet. "Aw....what's wrong? Cute little teddy don't wanna play anymore? Ha!"  
Kumamon landed hard on the hot ground. He got up slowly. "....I'm.... not done yet!"  
While SkullMeramon was distracted, Meramon punched him right in the face with his flaming fist and broke free from the chain. "Roaring Flame!"  
Kumamon got up. "Blizzard Blaster!!" the two attacks hit SkullMeramon head on. Steam covered where he stood. "....did we get him...?"  
  
SkullMeramon then burst out of the steam and smacked Meramon hard.  
  
Matt and the others gasped. "That....answer your question?"  
  
Kumamon narrowed his eyes and put his gun away. "If snow wont stop you..... then how about some axes? Kumamon! Slide Evolution! Korikakumon!!"  
SkullMeramon was a bit shocked to see a small teddy bear become huge. He chuckled. "Heh.... Interesting...."  
"Hmm...." Korikakumon just glared at him. Then he closed his eyes. "Avalanche Axes!!" two axes fell from the sky out of nowhere and landed right next to Korikakumon. He grabbed them, opened his eyes and then vanished from sight.  
"What?!" SkullMeramon looked around. "Where did he go?!"  
Meanwhile, back in the deep dark cave....  
  
Yolei was still nuzzling against Ryo's arm. "My hero... I'll never let you go..."  
  
Davis sighed. "Yolei, we have to find a way out... we don't have time to be fooling around! Are you listening?! Yolei!"  
Yolei didn't hear him, she continued to hug Ryo's arm. "You're so warm...."  
Rika scoffed. "Oh please..." She walked off alone down the dark passage.  
  
"Same here," Koji follows her.  
Davis sighs. "Why me? Why us all together? We're the worst pairing ever...."  
"We're just lucky, I guess...." Cody sighed. "Let's go..." He begins to walk in the direction that Rika and Koji went. Davis sighs and follows. Then Yolei follows, dragging Ryo along.  
As the six of them walked down the dark passage, Koji stopped. "Wait..."  
The others stopped and looked at him. "What's wrong?" asked Ryo.  
Koji narrowed his eyes. "Something's here...."  
"Here...?" Davis asked. Then he gasped as he and the others looked back toward the darkness ahead. They saw a shadowy figure. "Who.... Is that?"  
"So I have found you, Koji Minamoto...." Said the figure.  
Koji narrowed his eyes. "So we meet again, Duskmon...."  
The others gasped. "Duskmon....?" Cody whispered in fear.  
Koji pulled out his D-Tector. "Everyone stay back.... Spirit...!!" Before he could finish, Duskmon attacked.  
"LUNAR PLASMA!!" Duskmon had made the walls and ground of the tunnel start to break and collapse. Koji dropped his D-Tector, which fell into the cracks.  
Yolei started to back away. "Let's get out of here!" She then fell into a deep pit, barley grabbing onto the edge.  
  
"Yolei!" Davis cried as he tried to get to her, but the falling rocks blocked him from moving.  
Koji ran past the moving rocks and grabs Yolei's hand. "Hold on," he told her. He pulled her up and then looked back at Duskmon. "Coward..."  
Duskmon glared at him, raised his blade and ran at Koji at top speeds. "YOUR DEATH IS NOW HERE, KOJI!!"  
"THEN BRING IT!!" Koji did not move. "I DARE YOU!!"  
  
"Koji, don't be a fool!!!" Ryo yelled as Duskmon took the swipe.  
  
################################################  
  
Koji: (sighs) ....first she picks on me and now she makes me a fool....  
  
Yolei: MY HERO!!! (hugs Koji)  
  
Koji: ACK!!! OH CRAP!  
  
Kouichi: Heh... and now that it's PG13, he can finally say that word he was holding in for so long...  
  
Yolei: My kawaii Koji-kun.... (snuggles Koji's arm)  
  
Koji: (Sweatdrop)......anybody got a gun....?  
  
Kazemon15: (Sweatdrop) ...uh....no....sorry pal.... Anyway.... I'll update chappie nine ASAP.... Didn't I use that word already...?  
  
Davis: Yes, you did....  
  
Ryo: (sighs w/ relief) ...Im so glad Yolei has a new boyfriend.... Besides... the only girl for me is Rika... (says to Rika) Right pumpkin...?  
  
Rika: (kicks him right in the groin) DON'T CALL ME PUMPKIN!!!  
  
Ryo: (On the floor, in much pain, unable to say anything)  
  
ALL: (Sweatdrop)  
  
Kazemon15: ....well.... as long as you don't kick my twins, that's fine with me....  
  
ALL: ...................................................  
  
Kazemon15: ....what?  
  
Yolei: CUTE!!!! (Hugs the twins)  
  
Twins: AGRGHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Kazemon15: (In a pit of rage) YOU B##CH!! THOSE ARE MY TWINS!!! DAMNIT!! (runs after Yolei w/ an ax)  
  
Others: (all sweatdrop and edge away silently to avoid making the author mad) 


	9. Light Fails, Darkness Prevails

Kazemon15: ....I am SO sorry.....I was on vacation going cross-countrying..... across the country.... In a car....  
  
Koji: (sighs) .....is that another lame excuse...?  
  
Kouichi: ...uh....I think it's the truth....  
  
Kazemon15: ....the car has boiled my brain..... I was gone for a month!! (sighs)  
  
Mimi:...poor Kazemon15.....  
  
Kazemon15: (glares at Mimi) I DON'T NEED PITY FROM NO PINK GIRL!  
  
Mimi: (sweatdrop)  
  
Ryo: ......saaaaaaad.....the author sure is moody today.....  
  
Kari: Anyway, enjoy chapter 9! ...sorry it's so short though... the aurthor was extremely tired and busy.... And she doesn't own digimon.... And never will own it.... And she's kinda upset about that....  
  
#############################################################  
  
"Koji, don't be a fool!!!" Ryo yelled as Duskmon took the swipe.  
A clang was heard. A golden blade had intercepted with Duskmon's blade. Koji had evolved into Beowulfmon in the nick of time.  
  
"Beowulfmon...." Duskmon snarled. "So we meet again...."  
  
"And this time..... I'm the one who will be victorious...." Beowulfmon growled. The two struggled between powers. They seemed evenly matched. Then Duskmon took out his other blade and hit Beowulfmon on the side of his head. Beowulfmon fell to the ground, stunned by the attack.  
  
"Cheater!!" Yolei yelled in anger to Duskmon.  
  
"I never play fair...." Replied Duskmon in a low, cold voice. He picked up Beowulfmon by his throat and glared right into his eyes. "Your brother was a fool to let you live.... You should have died long ago.... Light and Darkness can never be...."  
Beowulfmon groaned. "...you.....you're wrong.... Light and Darkness..... they were meant to be together.... And there's nothing you can do to stop it! Ahh!" Beowulfmon took his double-edged sword and hit Duskmon on his side, causing Duskmon to drop Beowulfmon.  
  
Kouichi eyes fluttered open as he shot up, gasping for air. "Koji!" He panted.  
  
Kari ran up to him to calm him down. "Kouichi, calm down! ......it's me....."  
  
Kouichi looked at her, a little confused. ".....Kari...? ...wha....what happened...?"  
  
"You were out cold for hours! We thought you died or something!" Kazu explained.  
  
"Kazu!" exclaimed Takato.  
  
"What? It's the truth...."  
  
Kouichi panted once more. ".....out cold...? Where are we...?"  
  
"Somewhere in winter wonderland...." said Kazu, annoyed.  
  
Kouichi's eyes wondered around the cave until he saw the blizzard outside from the cave opening. ".....a blizzard...."  
  
"No duh, Sherlock!" stated Kazu.  
  
Kouichi tired to get up, but Kari held him down. "No, you need to rest...."  
  
"We have to find the others, Kari....I'm fine...." Kouichi told her.  
  
"In this storm?! We're not going anywhere! I'll be turned into a Tamer- cicle!" Kazu exclaimed.  
  
"Does the world have to revolve around you all the time, Kazu?!" Kouichi said angrily.  
  
Kazu was a little shocked by that remark. "Don't talk to me like that, darkness boy! I saved your butt over there and this is how you repay me? Fine, if you wanna go get yourself killed out there, then be my guest!" he said angrily.  
  
Kouichi stood up, angered. "What?!"  
  
"You heard me!!" The two glared at each other. Takato then stood in between them.  
  
"Hey! Stop fighting! C'mon, guys, we're all supposed to be friends!" Takato yelled, worried that they were going to have a fistfight.  
  
"Who says?!" Kazu was now yelling at Takato. "I never said I was gonna be darkness boy's friend! You need to get something straight, Takato, I am not going to be pushed aside by some little boy who thinks he knows everything!"  
  
Takato was shocked by this response. ".....Kazu...." Everyone remained silent. Then a thump was heard and the cave began to rumble.  
  
Jeri gasped. "What was that....?"  
  
"I....I'm not sure..." Kouichi replied. He ran to the entrance of the cave and then gasped in horror. ".....uh.... we have company...."  
  
"Company?" asked Takato as he and Kazu ran to the entrance as well and stood beside Kouichi. "Ay yie yie!"  
  
"......you and me both, chumly...." Kazu said in amazement. Outside, a giant woolyed mammoth stood by the cave's enterance, glaring at the boys w/ its red glowing eyes. "Heh.... Nice.... little.... mammoth....?" Kazu chuckled nervously.  
  
Aldamon and BlackWarGreymon were struggling to overpower each other as they rapidly used one attack after another.  
  
"They're evenly matched...." Stated Izzy. "....it's....only a matter of time.... Before one gets tired..."  
  
"Come on, Takuya..... you can do it..." Kazemon plead.  
  
"Terra Force!" BlackWarGreymon threw a huge purple sphere of dark energy at Aldamon.  
  
"Solar Wind Destroyer!" Aldamon did the same, except his sphere was made up of hot, red flame. The two spheres clashed together, causing shockwaves to blast Aldamon and BlackWarGreymon back from each others several feet. Aldamon groaned as he stood up from the sandy beach and glared at BlackWarGreymon, who hovered just a few feet from the ocean water. ".....stop this... I don't want to fight you....."  
  
"You have no choice! Black Tornado!" BlackWarGreymon began to swirl, causing the waters to swirl with him as it caused a water tornado that headed straight for Aldamon.  
  
"No! Aldamon's weakness is water!" Kazemon yelled.  
  
Aldamon gasped as the huge tornado loomed over him. There was nowhere were he could run.  
  
"Aldamon!" Kenta yelled. "Run away!"  
  
"There's nowhere to run!" Izzy told Kenta.  
  
Aldamon closed his eyes and braced for the worst.  
  
"Hurricane Wave!"  
  
"Huh?!" Aldamon opened his eyes to see Kazemon flying right in front of him and right in front of the water tornado, attacking it. "Kazemon, get away!"  
  
"No way! I'm not letting you go down without a fight!" she charged at the tornado. "Hah!" she began to kick at the tornado, but it didn't seem to work. The tornado's force then sucked Kazemon into it.  
  
Aldamon gasped. "Zoe, no!"  
  
"ARGH!!" Korikakumon jabbed SkullMeramon with his axe, causing SkullMeramon to knell in pain. "Take this!" Then he hit SkullMeramon right on his back, causing the metal-fire Digimon to roar in pain.  
  
"Go, KoriKakumon! Yeah!" Matt shouted.  
  
"Heh heh..." Korikakumon gave a hearty laugh.  
  
"I'll..... get you yet!" SkullMeramon stood up slowly and then attempted to punch Korikakumon, but he was too fast for him. "Stand still, brat!"  
  
"Heh, no way! Yeeyah!!" Korikakumon kneed SkullMeramon right in the stomach. SkullMeramon stumbled to the floor. "That... was for kidnapping me..." Korikakumon then used his arrow-shaped fur to grab SkullMeramon and toss him across the ground. "And that.... was for hurting Meramon!"  
  
"Heh, Tommy seems to have the upper hand now...keep it up, kid!" Ken said.  
  
Duskmon and Beowulfmon were now having a sword fight. Duskmon growled as he hit harder and harder onto Beowulfmon's blades. "How did you evolve... when you lost your D-Tector, you little wrench!"  
  
Beowulfmon countered each attack with his blade, but with difficulty. "I called it to me....with my thoughts.... And it came! Ahh!" He tackled Duskmon, who hit the cave wall, which caused the cave to crumble more.  
  
Duskmon chuckled as he just stayed in the place where Beowulfmon had hit him. ".....you know.... If we continue fighting.... This whole place will soon collapse.... And we'll all die under the rubbles of the cave...." Beowulmon narrowed his eyes but said nothing. He knew Duskmon was right. He lowered his weapon. Duskmon chuckled again, satisfied with what Beowulfmon had done. "I knew you'd see it my way...Ha!" He then slashed at Beowulfmon, whose guard was down. Beowulfmon hit the other side of the cave wall and fell to the floor in utter pain.  
  
"Hey, dusky! Why don't you play fair!" Rika snarled at him.  
  
"Rika, don't make him mad!" Davis told her urgently.  
  
"I don't care, gogglebrain, he's not playing fair!"  
  
Duskmon turned slowly to look at them. Rika gasped and silenced herself. "....you have a lot of nerve to confront me, little girl...." He then disappeared from sight. Rika looked around urgently.  
  
"Where'd he go?!" she gasped. She then felt a cold blade right at her neck as she gasped in fear. Duskmon had appeared behind her. His blade was up against her neck, ready to slice it at any moment.  
  
"Rika!" Ryo gasped. "Let her go! Don't hurt her! You filthy coward!"  
  
Duskmon chuckled. "You are all at my mercy..... I could do what I wish..... I don't play fair...." He chuckled evilly. ".....and I don't give any mercy....you are all.... Going to DIE!!"  
  
############################################################  
  
Koji: ......this chapter seems really dark.....  
  
Kouichi: ....maybe cuz the author is in such a dark mood.....  
  
Koji: ....maybe.....  
  
Kazemon15: IM PISSED! I...I.....(sniff) ....I got bug bites all over my leg and it ITCHES!!!! WAHHHHHH!!!  
  
Others: (sweatdrop)  
  
Kazemon15: .....uh....ahem! ...Anyway.... So sorry about this.... Please forgive me..... I'll update chapter 10 as soon as I find the ideas in my head and when my leg heals..... it bugs so much!!! 


	10. The Humorous Side of Things The Dark Sid...

Kazemon15: I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG UPDATE! MY COMPUTER CRASHED! AND I HAD TO RE-WRITE THE WHOLE CHAPTER OVER AGAIN….and….sniff….MAKE IT SHORT!! Since I cant rememeber!!!

Koji: Another excuse…?

Kouichi: ……no..it's the truth…:;checks a truth monitor which is hooked up to the Author::

Koji: ………………….oh……………

Bokomon: And she doesn't own digimon…and never will…and…..WHY AM I PICKED ON IN THIS STORY?!

Kazemon15: ….for some strange reason, I kept hearing your Japanese voice in my head….I kept hearing it go 'HARA!!!' ……hmmm…..oh well…..on with the long awaited chapter!

Chapter 10 

**The Humorous Side of Things; the Dark Side of Things**

As the battle between Beowulfmon and Duskmon raged on, the battle between the Warrior of Ice and the metallic fire Digimon and Aldamon's and BlackWarGreymon's fight was still in top notch….elsewhere, there was a battle of their own. Bokomon and the other Digimon…..were apparently running away from a giant monster….a monster….which was a MetalTyrannomon. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! SOMEONE SAVE US! WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!!" screamed Bokomon as he and some other little Digimon ran away.

But…not all were screaming in fear. "FUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!!!" Bokomon twitched and looked over at Neemon, who seemed to think everything was a game.

"BAKAMON!" the little white Digimon tripped him.

Cyberdramon and the other Digidestinded's Digimon were all attacking the metal dinosaur as they ran. "DESOLATION CLAW!" He fired a beam from his claws, but it just reflected off the dinosaur's strong metallic armor. The Legendary Tamer's Digimon growled with annoyance.

"THAT WON'T WORK, HIS ARMOR IS TOO THICK!!" yelled the bookkeeper as they all continued running for their lives.

"SO WHAT DO WE DO NOW, GENUIS!?" shouted the green and white bunny toward the white dog. (I don't know why I call Bokomon a white dog, he doesn't even LOOK like a white dog…..er…oh well…..lol)

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!"

"YOU SAID NOT TO WORRY!"  
"I SAID NOT TO WORRY ABOUT THE CHILDREN, I DIDN'T SAY NOT TO WORRY ABOUT US!!!!!"  
"…………………………STUPID DOG!"  
"I DON'T EVEN LOOK LIKE ONE!" (Lol, okay, I'll stop with the dog business now…)

The two then stopped arguing and with one final 'AHHHHHH!' from the group, they ran as fast as they could away from the Metal Tyranno.

Tai and his group were walking through the never-ending forest. "Are we there yet…?" asked a little voice,,,,for the 5th time.  
Tai sighed and continued walking, "No, Suzie, we're not…"  
"……how about now?" came another little reply.

"No," Tai stated firmly.

"Now?"  
"No…"

There was a moment of silence….then…. "……….how about now?"

Tai stopped and twitched, obviously annoyed with Suzie's nagging. "NO, SUZIE…..WE ARE NOT THERE YET….SO STOP ASKING…." Came Tai's almost yelling reply.

The little girl was a bit shocked with his tone….then started to wail. "Tai!, that was mean!" Sora exclaimed.

"I didn't mean to, but she was bugging me!!"  
J.P. sighed and took out another chocolate bar and gave it to the crying child, who imminently stopped. "can we just go on WITHOUT anymore complications…?"  
"….yeah…." replied the fellow leader.

"Good…..you grew up fast then…" chuckled the holder of the Spirits of Thunder.

Tai lifts an eyebrow at J.P. "What's THAT supposed to mean…?"

"Beowulfmon… join me…and maybe I'll spare your brother when I see him…" came the voice from the cold sinister dark man in front of the Warrior of Light as he held the powerless girl in his arms.

"Never…" came the warrior's reply as he held his sword steady. "Never….in a million years…..I will NEVER….join you…."

"Pity…" Duskmon then put his crimson blade closer to Rika's neck. "Then I'll just have to kill her then, wont I…?"

The Light Warrior glared at his dark rival. " …..don't you dare….I'd die before you hurt them!"

"……that can be arranged…."

Before Beowulfmon could react, he was knocked aside by a crimson blade against the wall and stabbed in the shoulder, causing him to yell out in agony.

"Koji!" Cody yelled as he and the others gasp at the sight. Rika scrambled over to the others to avoid getting caught again. Down the side of the wall, blood starting the tinkle down…Koji's blood.

"…..how pathetic…..bleeding…and yelling out in pain…..that is why a human should have never inherited the Spirits…..they're all too weak…."

Beowulfmon winched and looked up slightly into Duskmon's red hateful eyes. "….you…you forget…….you're….also part human…..Duskmon…."  
Duskmon glared and twisted the blade that was embedded in the wolf warrior's shoulder causing a cry of agony to fill the dark cave. Then a low hiss from Duskmon was heard. "…….I wouldn't speak such things if I were you….you have just made your death wish…..Minamoto Koji…"

Koji: ………………………………how did I come from her 2nd favorite…to being her number one tortured character…?

Kouichi; ::praying to God:: THANK YOU….THANK YOU….FOR NOT LETTING HER TORTURE ME! THANK YOU!  
Koji: ………………………………………………………….  
Kouichi: ………………………………………………..what?  
Koji: ………………….:;sighs:: …oh forget it…..  
Kazemon15: er…..Gomen…for some reason, I just feel like torturing the warrior of light today…..and I'll try not to slack off on chapter 11…..THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING BY MY STORY EVEN WHEN IT WAS NEVER UPDATED!!!

Izzy: Which could be a few months….  
Kazemon15: OH SHUT UP!


	11. Author's Apology

Kazemon15: GOMENASSAI!  
Kouichi, looking at the date: …..no update…in….three years?  
Koji: ………..women, we're like what, 14 now?

Kazemon15: GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! But…..my computer crashed, for one thing…..then got into college….then we had to move…. Everything caught up to me, but I swear, I have NOT forgot this story! I still have it in my head! I just need to find my notebook and copy it…. Until then, just letting you know, I'm still alive and kicking! DIGIMON SAVERS….ER…SAVED ME! Heh….though, I will not be adding them due to not seeing the whole series.


End file.
